Help Will Always Be A Second Away
by madbuff
Summary: Dougie has a heart problem... but will friendship lead to a brighter future? Minor slash.I DID NOT WRITE THIS. I AM JUST UPLOADING IT FOR SOMEONE ELSE ONTO MY ACCOUNT. I DIDNT WRITE IT AS I PERSONALLY DONT REALLY LIKE SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me

"Wake up Harold!" Dougie shouted, jumping in the elder boy's bed. Twenty year old Harry only moaned under his duvet.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Dougie continued. "It's morning!"

Dougie threw himself over Harry, making Harry throw him away.

"Doug... go away..." Harry mumbled from under the duvet.

"But Haz... Tom wanted me to wake you up. Come on!" The boy tried.

Even how hard Dougie tried, Harry fell asleep again.

Without any quick movements, the bassist crawled down next to the drummer. The duvet laid over them, covering them completely.

Dougie was facing Harry. And slowly he poked on his arm, but didn't get any response. He poked harder and then shook him slightly.

The elder boy opened his eyes, nearly screaming by surprise as he saw Dougie's wide smiling face.

"Dougie! What the hell are you doing?" Harry cried out, moving away from Dougie. He let out a weird noise as he moved too far, falling of his bed.

"I just wanted to wake you up..." Dougie said quietly.

"Why would you wake me up under the duvet! Ah, Dougie!"

"I'm sorry..." Dougie mumbled, suddenly regretting what he did. He made Harry angry at him.

The eighteen year old boy didn't want Harry to be angry at him. He loved Harry.

Yes, Dougie loved Harry. He could just look at him for ages. Not taking his eyes away from that beautiful drummer. But he was afraid that Harry would dislike him if he would get to know. Because Dougie didn't know if Harry liked guys.

Harry got up from the floor, shaking his head at Dougie.

"Can you just... go out from my room?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

He was getting tired of Dougie always running around in the house, making noise, pulling pranks and whatever he could think of. Okay, he thought it was fun in the beginning, but after while he just got tired of it.

Chapter 1. – Dougie's Pov

I walked out from Harry's room with my head hanging low.

I really didn't want him to be angry at me. But I couldn't show my feeling. I would have to keep being the loud, annoying, joking, happy Dougie.

If I would sit down on a chair or one of the sofa's, completely quiet, one of them would notice. Most probably Tom, since he's the most grown up of us.

I ran down the stairs, and as there were three steps left, I jumped. I ran fast out in the kitchen, throwing myself at Tom who was fixing breakfast, causing him to nearly fall.

"Dougie!" he whined, pushing me away.

"Tom! I woke Harry up..." I said, smiling slightly. But then, I shouldn't have woken him up on the way I did. It made him angry.

I sat down on my chair, waiting for Harry and Danny to come down. I wasn't even sure if Danny was awake, that lazy bastard...

But he was awake. He came stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes to get the last signs of sleep away.

"Um... Danny..." I started, ready to start his day. "You have something on your side..."

"What?" he mumbled as he started to look.

I tried to hide a laugh, but I couldn't. It escaped my lips. "I was only joking, Dan. There's isn't anything."

"Doug!" he said almost through gritted teeth.

I bit my lip to not burst out laughing because of his expression.

He had just woken up, and was already probably tired of me.

Tom putted down a plate with breakfast infront of me, and as I looked up at him, I saw him shaking his head.

"Dougie, please don't start it today... Give us a break" he said, giving me a tiny smile.

I looked down, starting to eat.

Why were they all so sensitive? Shit... couldn't they just let me have fun?

My head snapped up as I heard someone coming into the kitchen. And I knew who it was.

I slowly lowered my head again, looking straight down at my breakfast.

"Goodmorning..." Harry mumbled, sitting down next to me.

Wow, he could sit next to me... He could be near me.

We all sat and ate our breakfast. None of us said a word. But we send each other glances.

"You guys haven't forgott about the TMI interview today, right?" Tom said as he broke the silence, he looked firstly at me, then over at Harry, and last Danny.

I actually had forgotten about the interview. But Tom remembered it, so why should I keep it so much in mind?

"The taxi is here soon. Get ready" Tom told us as he got up from his chair.

We got ready and went out to wait for the Taxi.

And I got some time to see if Harry was angry at me.

I slowly made my way over to where that unbeliviable hot drummer stood. Walking behind him I putted my hands over his eyes.

"Who can this be?" I mumbled into his ear.

"Dougie... I'm not stupid. I know it's you." He said.

Crap.

I walked away from him, standing alone, waiting for the taxi to come.

And when it finally did, I didn't get the luck to sit next to Harry.

I sat between the door and Tom.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Doug. Please behave when we're doing the interview. No rude stuff or anything. Just... behave." Tom said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled as I turned around to look out through the car window.

It took ages before we arrived. We went into the studio, meeting Sam and Mark.

"Hey guys. Ready for the interview?" Sam asked.

We all nodded and smiled. And I was really ready for it. I had things to say.

As the clock went slow, it felt like years before everything started.

"So guys. Having any stuff planned for the next tour?" Mark asked.

"We-," Danny started.

"Harry smells." I said, cutting Danny of.

"Dougie!" Tom snapped as he hit me lightly on the arm.

"Ouch, Tom! You hit me! Stupid idiot! What the fuck was that for?" I knew that everyone who watched TMI would hear and see everything. This time it was live. And that was what it was meant. I wanted to say and do something. So that was what I did.

"Dougie, be quiet. Stop it." Tom said seriously as he gave me an angry look.

I kept on saying stupid things. And it ended up getting rude. They had to pause everything, so that some weird and angry dude could yell at me, telling me that if I didn't be quiet, they would throw me out. Since "there was children watching the show, and they didn't want to be responsible for what flew out of my mouth".

Tom sat and held one of my arms. And I was just forced to be quiet.

I knew that it wouldn't be so fun as we got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. – Dougie's Pov

Tom took a grip on my arm as we stepped out from the car.

I wasn't that bothered by knowing that he would yell at me for how I behaved.

I was used to it. Kind of.

Tom dragged me in by my arm, pushing me down in one of the arm-chairs in the living room, when we had come in.

"Dougie, now. An explenation. Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to not act like that?" Tom stared right into my eyes, and I started to feel a little uncomfortable with it.

"Now!" he shouted right in my face. "I'm tired of how you act like that when we're either on stage or in a interview."

"Why am I not allowed to have fun?" I asked, trying to look really innocent. I knew I wasn't innocent though, but maybe I could pull a look that would make Tom feel that he couldn't be angry at me? Of course he couldn't be angry at little, innocent, sweet, adorable Dougie.

But he was.

"Doug, it isn't fun when you come out with such comments. Do you realize how embarassed I was when that man yelled at you?"

"No. I have an own mind. I can't read yours. I'm sorry Tom... But I'm not that smart. I wish I was able to read your mind. But unfortunately, I can't." I tried my best to not laugh, and instead I tried to look sad.

"Stop it, Douglas." Oh my sweet ass. He called me Douglas. He never do that. Unless I'm in trouble... "Just try and relax. If you're so unbeliviable happy, instead of taking it out on us, go out and play or something. Run around on the street. Without getting hit by a car or something of course. And then, don't come out with such shit comments in interviews or on stage. Can't you just say something nice or just keep your mouth shut?"

"That would be deadly boring, T-h-o-m-a-s." I said his name loud and drawn out. With that, I received a really serious look from him.

I mean, come on. They wouldn't survive the day without me doing anything. They would die of boredomness.

"Watch it."

"Watch what?" I asked, looking curiously at him.

"Stop it."

As I was on my way up from the chair, Tom pushed me down again.

"You stay there and keep still." He said as he walked over and took out a book, that he then gave me.

I hid a laugh as I took the book from him. "Tom, I can't read..."

"Cut it out, I know you can read."

"I...I... swowly...slowly...p-patt-ed the-e sh-sheep on it... it's b-back and s-s-sa-id; 'Goo-d boy.'" I read out loud. "Tom, what the hell is this?"

"I just picked something that fitted for your age. I mean, you're clearly not over six years. There's tiny children that's more grown up than you."

"I'm eighteen, Tom, e-i-g-h-t-e-e-n."

He shook his head and walked away from me, leaving me alone with that shit book. Why would I want to read about sheeps?

I looked through the book, then throwing my head back. That was pure torture. Me and a book. It wasn't right. And I couldn't leave the chair, since I noticed that Tom was looking at me sometimes. Every time he walked past the living room, he checked on me, making sure I was still there where he told be to be.

My head snapped up as I heard someone coming, and quickly I threw the book on the person.

"Ouch! Why the hell do you throw stuff at me?" Danny shouted as he rubbed his head where the book hit him.

"I needed something to do... I'm bored, Danny! I'm bored! Dougie Poynter is bored!" I complained, hitting my head with my hands.

Danny walked over and sat down in the sofa that stood next to the chair I sat on.

As he putted the tv on, and started to flicker through the channels, Tom's voice was heard.

"Dan, are you in the living room? If you are, is Dougie reading the book?"

"No, mate. He threw the book at me... He's watching tv." Danny shouted back to Tom.

Tom came walking fast into the room, looking after the book. As he found it, he threw it at me.

"Now, Mr. Poynter, I want you to read. It's a book for your age, it's recomended for six year old children and up to ten, and I know you can read. So, read." He said.

I slowly opened the book, looking up at Tom. I made my lower lip wobble slightly as I then looked down and started to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a happy sheep, named Tom. Tom lived with his owner, Harry. Harry was a little girl with a yellow dress. She loved running around with Tom. But one time she lost her sheep. She was so sa-," I was cutted of by Tom.

"Now you're just making it up. You're hopeless. I don't care anymore. Just go on with all you're shit. Don't come to me when our fans is sick of you and your shit." Tom turned around and stormed out from the room.

Ooh, harsh guy...

Deep inside my little, black, cold heart, I felt sad over what he said...

I didn't want him to be angry or something at me. He was one of my best friends...

Then both Harry and Tom was angry at me.

Danny coughed slightly, managing to get my attention. Turning my head around to face him, I noticed that he was pouding his hand lightly on the couch, signaling for me to sit down.

I looked down on the couch and back up at Danny, seeing that he was nodding.

Slowly I got up from the chair, walking over and sitting down next to Danny.

"Why did Tom want you to read a book?" he asked, hiding a laugh.

"I have no idea, Danny, I have no idea." I answered, looking at the tv that was on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. – Dougie's Pov

Boredom.

What a fun word, huh? I, Dougie Lee Poynter and the word 'boredom' isn't normal It's just not right.. That word is my enemy. And right now, boredom is the same as Tom Fletcher.

He, Tom Fletcher, is like those who kills bugs with gas and stuff. And I'm the bug.

And as I sat in that couch with Danny, I was a dead bug. Defeated. Defeated by the poison.

How fun was it sitting in a couch watching Desperate Housewives with Danny? Boring!

I mean, I'm born to have fun. Not just sitting down and watching tv. That's plain wrong.

I decided to do something, so I took Danny's attention by surprise.

"Danny!" I shouted really loud, making Danny jump a few feets, as he was totally gone in that stupid program.

"Dougie? Why did you do like that?" he said, annoyance in his voice. But I could also hear that he got surpised. Mission completed.

"Nah, there's no speciall reason for it..."

"Then don't do it!" he turned around and started to look at his stupid tv again.

I sat back, crossing my arms over my chest. It wasn't funny anymore. Why did I have to sit in the living room all the time? It was not like anyone was in charge of me. I was old enough to decide what I wanted to do.

I got up from the couch quickly, starting to walk out of it.

"Dougs, where are you going?" Danny asked.

"I'm still bored Danny! I need to do something" I answered continuing to go.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I was on my way out in the kitchen.

But something stopped me.

Guess what?

It was the bug murederer Tom who wanted to kill me again.

He held me by the neck of my shirt, dragging me back into the living room.

"Oh, hey Doug. Back?" Danny laughed.

"Oh shut up" I snapped as Tom threw me on the couch.

It was that time I really, really, really needed to let out my thought about him.

"Tom! You..you..you.. you murderer!" I shouted, deep inside laughing my brain out. "You're killing me! Is it because I'm a really nice bug? You don't have to kill me!"

"What are you taking?" Tom asked as he shook his head. "Doug, give me the drugs. Now."

"It's your poison!"

"What?"

I was making him confused. Mission completed. He looked really funny. To be honest.

"Boredom! You're killing me with boredom!"

"Then go up to Harry! Just go!" Tom looked angrily down at me as he came closer, and closer, until I was pushed into the back-rest of the couch, my eyes wide as Tom stared at me.

Slowly he got away and marched out from the room. While I jumped away from the couch, skipping up the stairs. I knocked hysterically on Harry's door, untill I accidently knocked him on his chest. I looked up and found Harry's slightly angry face staring at me.

"Oops..." I said, smiling and hoping he wouldn't do anything.

"What... do you want?" he said, his eyes boring into me.

"I'm bored, Harry. Tom said I could go up to you."

I heard him muttering something like 'I'm going to kill him'. I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Harry... that hurted. Don't you want me to be here?" I fought to get some tears to show up, but it was so hard. I managed to get my lower lip wobble slightly as I looked at Harry.

"Come on then..." he muttered, stepping away so I could go in.

"Thank you Haz." I giggled.

He walked over to his bed, laying down on it and picking up the magazine he was reading.

I jumped on him, making him do some weird noise.

"Dougie! Get off!" he shouted as I jumped on the bed.

I laid down next to him, looking at the text in the magazine.

I leaned more and more against Harry, resting my cheek against his.

"Doug? What are you doing?" he said as he putted the magazine down.

"I love you Haz" I giggled as I kissed him quickly on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. – Dougie's Pov

What did I do? Did I kiss Harry on his cheek? Yes I did. Did I mean it or just for fun? Both. He didn't know that I kind of meant it.

"What was that for? Doug, out!" he screamed, looking weird.

I knew it. Of course he wasn't gay…

"I said out! Leave my room!" he screamed again, pushing me off the bed.

Quickly I got up, running out from his room. Where I crashed with Tom.

It wasn't fun anymore. My heart was beating fast and I didn't know where to go.

"Dougie?" Tom questioned as I quickly got up from the floor where me and Tom were after the crash. I ran into my own room, locking it and then running over to my bed.

"Dougie? Are you okay?" Tom's voice was heard through the door.

"Tom… Just please… Go away…" I shouted back.

All I needed was to be alone.

"Doug, please open the door. Let's talk."

Slowly I got up and opened the door. He would have kept asking me if I wouldn't have.

"So, what's wrong?" I shook my head and looked away, as he walked over with me to the bed, sitting down. "Seriously, I know something's wrong. How come the sudden mood change?"

I shook my head once again, hiding my head in my arms.

"There's nothing…" in some weird way, I started crying. I couldn't believe myself! Crying!

Tom wrapped his arms around me, making soothing noises.

"I know there is something. Doug, you can tell me. You're not yourself. You don't look happy. Something's wrong. And you know it."

" I love Harry… I kissed him on his cheek.. a-and he screamed at me…"

"Oh Dougie… Maybe he just didn't know what to do? What about me talking to him?"

"Really?" I looked up at him. "Would you do that for me? I mean, you were angry at me earlier..."

Tom hugged me closer. And it felt weird. Me being sad. What the hell?

"I wasn't angry. I was just annoyed. You didn't listen to me, about the interview. It's easy to get annoyed at you, Doug."

He go up from my bed, walking over to my door.

"I'll talk to Harry. Ok?" he said before opening the door. I only nodded.

I'm surprised over this; I wasn't even in a mood to run around like crazy, or even pull pranks. Nothing...

Instead I decided to pick my bass up and play some stuff. Though I had it hard to concentrate. I really found it hard. Thoughts of what Tom would say to Harry took over my mind. What would he say? How would he say it? What would Harry say? What would he think of me when after Tom had told him that I loved him? Would he hate me? Would he push me away? Would our friendship be over?

So many questions, and I didn't have any answer to any of them, yet.

I putted the bass down again. Instead putting on some music. But the only thing I could hear was my own thoughts.

I jumped off the bed, running out from my room. I had to know what Tom and Harry had talked about, if they even talked.

I couldn't live not knowing. It was impossible.

I ran over to Harry's room, throwing the door up.

"Tom?" I shouted as I stood in the doorway, my eyes wide and my ears ready to hear what he had said.

Instead I found Harry standing only a few milimetres away from me. And I could feel his breathing tickling me.

I couldn't react before he took my shirt and took me further into his room. Soon his lips were attached to mine. And I had no idea what was going on.

I pulled away and looked at him, my whole face as a question mark.

"Harry? What-," I started.

"Tom told me... Doug, I've loved you for a while. But I've been afraid that you would think bad stuff about me if you got to know... And when.. And when you acted like that earlier... I didn't know what to do.. Or how to think you meant it. Friendly or more than friendly" he said. And I was shocked.

He made me stumble backwards, falling onto his bed, him soon ontop of me.

I really had no idea what was going on. But I liked it.

"Hi there little Douglas" he said as he smiled wide down at me.

I giggled and made the cutest face I could.

He took each of my wrists, holding my hands over my head, as his lips soon were attatched to mine again.

Our tongues were battling for the lead, which he won.

He pulled away, making me whine.

"Harry... I want more!" I whined, looking at him with puppy eyes.

He laughed slightly before taking his shirt off.

My eyes travelled down his naked torso, and I just couldn't believe that he was real.

"Now. You're shirt" he said as his hand took hold of my shirt.

He made me sit up before he started to take my shirt off. He threw it away as he had got it off, after that his hands slid down my chest, over my stomach, stopping as he came down to my pants.

He looked up at me, then down at my pants again. He putted his hand on my belt before looking up at me one more time.

"Need any help getting them off?" he said, smirking at me.

Ooh.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter six. – Dougie's Pov

The next day everything went on as usually. Except from me and Harry being really close.

But that didn't stop me from being as I used to be.

This time I hid. I crawled across the living room, as Harry looked for me in the kitchen.

"Fuck…" I mumbled as I collided with the little table, too busy looking back.

"Dougie, stop it. Please. Where are you?" Harry shouted, annoyance in his voice.

I giggled loudly as I crawled behind the sofa. Since there was space between it and the wall, I fitted there perfect.

"Dougie, cut it out!" Harry shouted, and I could hear that he came closer and closer to where I was.

That's when I screwed everything up. I accidentally sneezed. Curse sneezing. Ruins everything.

"Get out from behind the sofa. Now." He said as he stood a bit away.

"No!" I said, trying to sound angry. But it sounded pathetic.

"Do I have to drag you out?"

"Yes!"

I could hear him coming closer, and a few seconds later, he held me by the rim of my boxers, dragging me out with my ass first.

"You like my ass, Mr. Judd?" I giggled.

"Stop…" he mumbled.

He let go of me as I was away from the sofa, lifting me up from the floor.

"Now, I want your little ass over in the sofa, and you stay there until I come back. And then, we sit there, watching a movie. Instead of you running around." He took me by my arm, pulling me over to the couch. There I was… Once again stuck in the sofa. But he couldn't possibly get me to stay there, could he?

He turned around and started to walk out from the room. While that, I got slowly up from the sofa, taking a step forward.

"Sit!" Harry shouted as he turned around. Slowly I sat back in the sofa again, my eyes wide because of shock, by this behaviour. "Stay… Good boy."

Was I some fucking dog or what? Okay, yes, my name is Dougie. Not Doggie. If he now got it wrong…

As he came back, I folded my arms over my chest, pouting.

He sat down next to me, resting one of his arms around my neck.

"Aww, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back.

But I didn't answer.

"Doug?" he said, removing his hand from my back. "Something's wrong?"

Before I could answer, he started to tickle me hysterically. And desperately I tried to get his hands away from my side. Failing.

"Harry! Harrrrrry! Stop! Stop it!" I tried even more desperately as he moved his hands to my stomach.

"You swear you'll be a good boy?" he said, tickling me even more as I didn't answer.

"Yes! Yes! I'll be a good boy… Stop it, Harry!" I cried out.

He stopped and sat up, smiling at me before pulling me closer to him, and arm wrapped around me. He kissed me lightly on my cheek, bringing his other hand up to stroke my hair.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered, receiving a nod from me. "Then promise me that you'll be a good boy and not making everyone pissed off at you." Once again I nodded as an answer, nuzzling into him.

"Harry! I want to watch a movie now!" I giggled as I sat up.

He pushed me down again, getting up from the sofa to get a movie.

And as he was done, we laid down together in the sofa again, him laying with his back against the back-rest of the sofa, me with my back against his stomach. His arms was wrapped around me, keeping me in place.

We watched the movie for a while, before the door flew open, revealing both Danny and Tom.

"Aye, what are you two doing?" Tom said. "Dougie, are you actually being quiet and still?"

"Yeah, so what if I am?" I answered quietly, turning my head down to hide my smiling face.

"Did you get him to be like that, Harry?"

"I guess so…" Harry answered, stroking my hair.

"Good that someone can control him…" Danny laughed.

I sat up slightly, taking one of the pillows that laid in the sofa, throwing it at Danny while giving him a threatening look.

"Doug! Remember what I told you…" Harry said with a serious tone.

The only noise that left my lips was a drawn out 'grrr', as I laid down again.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter seven. – Dougie's Pov

"Dougie! You're supposed to be playing Star Girl. Not Please, Please!" Tom complained as we were rehearsing for a gig. "It doesn't work if you're playing one song and we're playing another!"

"But aye, Tom… admit it… it sounds funny!" I laughed.

I looked back at Harry. There he sat… his hotness surrounding him and…his angry eyes staring at me. I knew he was angry at me. I just knew it. Or else it was just some threatening look about me not behaving. Whatever. Hah.

"Dougie… Please just cut it out." Harry begged. "Can't you just…do this properly?"

I looked down on the ground, taking a new grip on my bass as I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry…" I said, with a baby-voice.

We started to play the song, and I jumped around, making weird faces behind Tom. Just feeling a little too happy. I needed to let it all out.

As we were done, Harry took my hand, walking out with me to the dressing room.

He sat down with me on a chair, me on his lap, and his arms wrapped around me.

A slight stinging pain shot through my chest, and I bent forward, screwing my face up at the pain.

"Doug?" Harry said, apparently he noticed what I was doing. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing…" I gasped.

He rested his head against me. Pulling me backwards, he kissed me on my cheek, and I protested against it.

"Haz… my lips are here…" I putted my finger on my lips, showing him. "You do it like this…" I leaned against him, putting my lips on his, kissing him.

He laughed softly at me as he pulled away, smiling at me.

The time went, and I was so bored. And soon the gig started. We sang most of the songs, before I started to feel that pain again, in my chest.

I backed a few steps, clasping my hand on my chest as I bent forward once again, my face screwing up.

As I didn't play, I could feel the others eyes boring into me. I turned my head around, fighting with hiding the pain, as I opened my mouth. "I'm okay…"

I started playing again, taking deep breath as I tried to ignore the pain, which remained in my chest.

We played for a few more minutes, and I slowly noticed how my head felt heavy, how I started sweating even more, cold sweating and soon the pain shot through my chest, this time more painfully, causing me to fall onto my knees, my bass under me as I laid and clasped at my chest, groaning in pain.

I could hear the crowd gasped, and Harry shouting my name.

"Dougie… You're not okay…" Harry mumbled as he sat down next to me, taking me by my shoulders.

All the sounds started to sound miles away, and as I opened my eyes, there were only black dots dancing in front of them, before it all went completely black.

Harry's Pov

"Dougie? Dougie? Say something baby…" I tried, as Dougie just laid there. The groans in pain and his desperate shuffling around just stopped. And it all scared the shit out of me.

I got his bass away from where it laid under him.

What the hell was wrong with him? He was completely fine earlier! Well, when we had our rehearsal…

Paramedics arrived, and they all took care of Dougie, as me, Tom and Danny rushed to the hospital where he was taken. As we came there, I tried my best to get to Dougie. But I was stopped. Not allowed to be with him.

Tom tried to calm me down as I did my best to get to Dougie. Though there was no point in trying...

"He'll be fine, Harry… Trust me. Just sit down and try to relax. They'll take care of him…" Tom soothed, walking over with me to some chairs.

We sat there for a few hours, thoughts rushing around in my mind.

What if something was seriously wrong? What if he wasn't okay? What was happening to him? What if…

A doctor entered the waiting room, standing in front of us. He looked at me, then down in his papers.

"Are you three friends or family to Dougie Poynter?" he asked, his voice sounding serious.

Oh God… Something must be wrong…

"Y-yes…" I said quietly. "We're his friends…"

"Okay…" he started. "We don't really know what happened to him. But it has to do with his heart. He's fine right now. But we want to keep an eye on him. So he has to stay here for about three days. Then he can go home. We need to know if it gets serious. Or if it'll get better."

I just stared at ?

"C-Can I see him?" I asked quietly, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes, of course. I think he's awake right now."

He started walking, and I got up and followed him quickly.

As we came to Dougie's room, I looked through the window, seeing him laying there, his head to the opposite side, one of his arms resting on his stomach.

I walked over and stood by the side of the bed, placing a hand on his.

"Hey…" I said as he turned his head around.

"Hey." He answered quietly as he tried to force a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dead…" he giggled softly, making me smile a little, and a warm feeling go through me.

Even in a situation like that, he still had the guts to say something like that, and giggle.

Which made me a little happy.

It was just so… Dougie…


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter eight. – Dougie's Pov

I had no idea what the doctor talked about when he tried to explain for me what was going on. And I'm sure I didn't even want to know. All I wanted was to get out from that place.

I'm really not supposed to be there. I'm supposed to be home, or on tour. Not in a fucking hospital. Really not. It sucks so badly. Just laying there, staring at whatever.

It went three days, and I got back home.

I wasn't allowed to be so crazy in a while. Which bugged me so much.

Harry even kept me on one spot. Keeping an eye on me. Because apparently the doctors had told him to do it. Is Harry turning into an enemy for me?

I still felt the pain a few times. It wasn't like before. But it came and went. Just kind of visiting me quickly. But I didn't care about it. Because I was fine after it.

"Doug, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Harry asked as I laid there in the couch.

"Yeah… But only if you come and sit down next to me, so I can snuggle up with you." I used my puppy eyes as I smiled at him, where he stood in front of me.

He walked over and putted on a DVD, before he went over to me, sitting down next to me in the couch. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my body. Where I then rested my head against him.

I rubbed my head up and down on his chest, making him let a laugh out.

"Whaaat?" I whined.

"That was… um… okay.." he kept laughing.

I pulled out a blanket that I laid over me and him. I pulled it over me as much as I could, then I concentrated on the movie that started.

"Why do we have to watch that shit?" I asked as I screwed my face up.

"Because I want to see it…" Harry answered quietly.

"But I don't like Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Shame…"

I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

The time went, I was a little bored. Though the movie was a little good. I'd seen it before. So it wasn't that great. I started to feel a little tired, my eyelids starting to fall as I let my head rest against Harry's shoulder. He placed an arm around my neck, turning his head to place a kiss on my forehead.

"It's soon over…" he murmured. "Then we can go to bed. Okay, babe?"

I nodded slowly. "I just find this movie a bit boring…"

"You're crazy, you know that?" after that, he didn't say anything. It was like it was his last words. Before he focused on the movie again.

I wonder if Johnny Depp's and Orland Bloom's characters are gay…?

Slowly I let myself drift of to sleep, not caring if the movie hadn't ended so that Harry and I could got to bed. I could just fall asleep there.

As I woke up later, Harry was carrying me upstairs.

"Hey babe.." he mumbled as I looked up at him.

He walked into his room, laying me down in his bed – where he then climbed down next to me. I shuffled around, moving so that I was clinging onto him, like I would die or something if I wasn't close to him.

"God, you've actually been calm today. I'm proud, Dougie. Because you've listened to me. I never thought you would." Harry murmured as we just laid there, our eyes closed.

"I know…" I said quietly.

It was so hard to keep calm, quiet and not being loud and hyper. I just didn't want to disappoint him. And I could feel that it all would change. I wouldn't be so calm and quiet…


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter nine. – Dougie's Pov

Harry stared at the view in front of him. He shook his head in between the mumbling.

"Didn't I say, yesterday, that I was proud of you, Dougie?" he asked quietly, but sternly.

I backed a few steps as he turned around, the anger glowing in his eyes.

I nodded slowly, starting to get nervous. I hadn't seen him so angry in… well, since I joined the band. And it seemed like I had brought out the really angry Judd.

"Then why does my room look like that?" he yelled. I backed even more as I saw him walking towards me. "Answer me, Dougie!"

"I-I-I-I just wanted to have f-fun…" I stuttered nervously. And I'm sure that if Tom would've been home, I would have had a chance to survive. Because Harry would kill me.

"So if I know you right… trashing my room is fun for you?"

"I just wanted to give it a make-over…"

"Why? Dougie Poynter! Why?"

I looked down at the floor, my hands behind my back as I fiddled with my fingers. "I'm sorry…"

"Just go to your room… Please… just get out of my way before I do something bad…"

Quickly I ran off to my own room, locking the door behind me as I threw myself on my bed. For the second time in a long while, I let the tears run down my cheeks.

I knew he had been proud of me. But I just wanted to do something. So I started to re-do his room. Picked down stuff from the walls, put up something other. As I then accidentally tripped, so that a shelf fell – trashing the stuff in it.

I didn't do it on purpose… It just happened.

I placed my head in my pillow, sobbing into it. I didn't want him or Danny to hear me.

And why didn't Danny stand by my side, covering up for me as Harry was angry at me?

Of course Danny wouldn't do a thing like that. He probably sat in his own room – listening to music or just laughing his fucking ass off at Harry was angry at me.

I laid my head down in one of the pillows – my face down – as I then just screamed down in it, trying to release all my feelings. My screams were soon followed by crying.

I wanted to go back to the night before all that. Where I snuggled up in the sofa with Harry. I wanted to be so happy again.

And I hoped my sadness and Harry's angriness to just last for a little while. Not for ever.

I fell asleep by all my crying. And as I woke up later – it was because of a faint knock on my door, followed by Harry's voice.

"Dougs, could you please open the door?" he said.

I sat up in my bed – staring at the door. Why would he want me to open the door? Oh, sure. He probably wanted to choke me, shoot me, hang me, stab me or anything like that. Basically – I would die. I don't think he cared about how. As long as he would get it done.

"Please, open the door!" he tried again. No way. I would never do it. I just don't want to "Dougie, I know you're probably doesn't want to. But please, I just want to talk."

Oh… he can read minds. Can he? Or did he just know me too well? Doesn't matter. I still didn't want to open the door.

"I'll kick the door in."

Okay, it was time to open the door, before he would ruin it.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly as I had opened the door.

Harry's face fell as he watched me. "Have you been crying?" he asked.

I quickly wiped my eyes. "No… I haven't."

"You have!"

"Have not!"

"Shut up. I know you have. I can see it."

"I haven't been crying!"

"Stop lying Doug. I know you have, and you know you have."

I looked down at the floor, then up at him again.

"I'm sorry about your room. I am… I just wanted to re-do it… but it ended up like that, by an accident…" I said.

"It's ok. And I'm sorry for freaking out." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around me.

I rested my head against his chest, sniffing quietly. I shouldn't have cried. I really shouldn't. It wasn't like me. Really not


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter ten. – Dougie's Pov

"Dougs, I really am sorry." Harry murmured as we both laid in my bed, a blanket pulled over us, so that only our head was showing. His hands rested on my hips, as I laid so close to him, that there wasn't any space between us.

"I know…" I said quietly, taking a deep breath and inhaling his lovely scent, as I had buried my head in his chest.

"And you're helping me clean up the mess in my room." He added in.

I groaned and sighed. "Why?"

"Because you created it. By that, you should help me clean it up."

He pulled away slightly, placing a little kiss on my lips, only for me to deepen it, letting my tongue into his mouth.

Harry flipped me over so that he was straddling me, a smirk covering his face.

I stroked his naked chest, making him moan as I came to his nipples, slowly I massaged them.

"Oh god Doug…" he moaned, leaning down so he could capture my lips with his.

"I want you…" I murmured as I'd broken the kiss. "Please…I want you inside of me…"

"Sure you can take it? You're feeling well right?" he said, to make sure that I was ok. He'd done that since the hospital visit.

"I'm sure. Just fuck me, Haz. Don't care about preparation, I want you now."

Smiling, he took out a condom and some lube.

"You want to put it on or shall I do it?" I grinned.

I ripped the condom out of his hands, smiling as he took the covers away from us so that I could see what I was doing.

I put the condom on his hard on, before taking some lube on it.

"All ready" I laughed.

He moved my legs apart before he positioned himself, taking one last look at me before slowly pushing into my entrance.

As we skipped preparation, it all hurt more – which made me groan loudly in pain and grab the sheets in my hand, holding a fist full of it in each hand while I bit my lower lip.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just go on. I'm fine." I mumbled.

Gently, he pulled out to the tip before slowly pushing in again.

"Faster…" I groaned.

Nodding, he thrusted faster, making me nearly scream as he hit my prostate.

"There…Harry…There…Uh… Harder…"

A long moan left his lips as he started to thrust harder, hitting my spot with such force so that I actually screamed his name so loud.

"Uh...Doug…I'm close…" he murmured while taking my dick in his hand, pumping it along with his thrusts.

I placed my arms around his neck, leaning up a little so that our sweaty foreheads met.

Soon his whole body shuddered and he released his load in the condom, while I shot my load in his hand a few seconds later, a long moan following.

Before Harry got any chance to pull out, the door flung open, and there stood Danny.

His mouth dropped and his eyes grew wider as he saw the sight in front of him.

I'm sure he got turned on by Harry still laying on top of me, his cock still in me.

"I…Uh…Hey guys…I'll just…eh…go… Yes…I'll go… Sorry…" he stuttered while he tried to tare his eyes away from us to go.

"Fuck off Danny!" I shouted, a laugh following as Danny quickly turned around and slammed the door shut.

"I'm sure he was just curious…" Harry said.

"It's just Danny… He's like that… Curious."

Harry pulled out and laid down next to me, pulling the covers over us again as I curled up next to him, my hands resting on his hips as I buried my head in his sweaty chest.

I just enjoyed being close to him.

He was my Harry. No one else's. Just mine. And if someone one day would steal him from me, I would be so mean to that person. They would have to find their own Harry.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven. – Dougie's Pov

"Doug, wake up you lazy bastard." A groan left my lips as I started to shuffle around in the bed, on my way to wrap my arms around Harry, only to find out that he's not there.

"Dude, I'm here." Someone laughed. I opened my eyes to find Harry standing next to the bed, a huge grin covering his face as he shook his head at me.

"Get in the bed…" I mumbled, lifting the cover.

"Doug, we need to get ready. Tom got to know that Fletch wanted us over to his place so that we could do some song writing."

A long groan was let of my lips as I rolled my eyes before closing them and pulling the cover over me completely. "I don't want to."

I could hear Harry sigh. "Dougie, cut it out and get out of bed. Now. Before Tom comes up and completely freak out. And if he does, maybe we will have Danny bugging us the rest of the day because Tom freaked out. You know how he is."

"Yes. Curious. I know, Harry. But can't you just get down next to me and cuddle for a little while? It would make my tummy pains go away."

"Aww baby." He giggled before crawling down next to me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I knew he couldn't say no to me.

"Take of your clothes." I murmured.

"What? No. Dougie I'm here now. That's it. You'll have to accept that I'm dressed. Now I'll cuddle for a little while, then you have to promise me that you will get out of bed and get dressed quickly as hell, eat your breakfast and then skip out in Tom's car. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Five minutes later

"So, okay, We've cuddled. Now out of bed." Harry said sternly, removing his arms from my waist that caused me to try to pull him back to me. "I said, out of bed. Now Dougie."

I rolled my eyes before slowly, really slowly stepping out of bed. I stretched my arms and yawned before looking over and Harry, sending him a smirk.

Harry's Pov

It took about a half hour for Dougie to get properly ready. Like, dressing, breakfast and getting out in the car. While we others were done ages before he was.

Tom was starting to get pissed off as Dougie was telling him how he wasn't hungry, and didn't want to eat the breakfast. And as Tom took the breakfast away from him, he was hungry. The whole hyper-Dougie was starting to get back, which caused both Danny and Tom to tell me how I was the responsible if Dougie messed something up. Since I was the only one of us that could control him. Well, sometimes.

Slowly, Dougie moved closer to me in the backseat in the car, as we were on our way to Fletch. He placed his head at my chest, rubbing it up and down a few times before making some 'purr' noise and closing his eyes.

"I don't want to write any songs." He murmured into my chest, sending vibrations through it. Which then nearly caused some moan leave my lips as it felt good.

"I know a lot of things you don't want to do Dougs. But can't you just try to write something together with us? You know, you're also in the band. Haven't forgot that, huh? If you have, then you have a very weird brain. Such things are actually things you remember. What if someone like…lets say Johnny Depp…would wake up one morning and just have forgotten that he's very famous. Wouldn't that be weird?" I said, carried away as I'd first started it all.

"I never told you that I'd forgotten it. I only told you that I didn't want to write songs. Jeez, Harry."

"But now you know that. Isn't that good?"

"Oh, I think I've forgotten it tomorrow when I wake up."

"Shut up."

I sighed and relaxed as I slowly rubbed Dougie's arm, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. And the fact that he was actually being a little calm.

"Um Harry… what kind of relationship do you have with Dougie?" Danny suddenly asked.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve. – Harry's Pov

I knitted my eyebrows together and let a weird noise of my lips.

"W-What relationship we have…?" I questioned.

Dougie slowly sat up properly and looked at Danny first, then right into my eyes.

"Of course, just for the fucking. As you saw yesterday, Dan. You know, I'm using Harry. I would never want a properly relationship with him!" Dougie said with loads of feelings.

A gasp left my lips as my mouth dropped at his words.

"Is…Is that true?" I stuttered as I moved away from him a little.

"Of course it is. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, yes…You have."

"Okay, well, then I lied again. I guess…" a smirk appeared on his face, as he looked deep into my eyes. And I could see that the hyper side of him really started to show up again. His eyes looked so happy and he looked so alive. I could just hope that it wouldn't cause him to get on hospital again because of his heart. If something still was wrong. Which I really hoped not. "Of course we have a normal relationship. Because I love him, Danny. Right Harry do we have a good relationship that Tom and Danny didn't know about before and that just got revealed?"

"Um…Yeah…Of Course we have." I answered unsure. What was he really up to? We didn't have any relationship?

"And we're going to live a happy life together." He said as an end of the conversation, snuggling up together with me again. He placed one of his arms over my stomach, placing his head on my chest once again.

There he sat all the way over to Fletch's place.

As we arrived, Fletch led us into his mini studio in his basement. Where he had one of Dougie's basses, a few of Danny and Tom's old guitars and my second drum kit.

Sometimes we used the stuff as we wrote. And Fletch found it better if he had some of the instruments in his basement so that we wouldn't have to bring them with us.

"Dougie don't touch anything!" Fletch growled and all of us, except Dougie, laughed as we thought about the last time Dougie touched some of the things and caused something to kind of explode. It wasn't a big explosion. But still.

Dougie rolled his eyes before throwing himself down in the sofa, where I then threw myself over him, causing him to squeal like a little pig and try to get me off.

"Are you two done with playing around so that we can get some work here done?" Fletch asked sternly, while he pulled me away from Dougie.

We all sat down together with Fletch, before he left us to write something. I always felt like he didn't trust us about writing at home instead. Because all the time when we were at his place to write, he always left us sitting in his basement. Though he checked on us a few times. Apparently when he felt like.

I turned my head around and smiled as I saw Dougie's bored expression on his face.

I guess he was more creative and liked to write when he was alone. I've read lots of things he wrote on his own. And not when we all sat down and wrote. He did it alone. Or maybe it was because he didn't want us to think different on him? That he was that happy, rude, hyper person and not someone who was deep, emotional and like that. He could've been afraid that we would judge him? To shut him out since we was happy most of the time. Because it wasn't often you saw Dougie cry. Even if I'd seen him do it the latest time. It was kind of to get to know a new side of him. A side that I wanted to see more of. Not that I wanted to see him sad all the time. But it was a really sweet side of him. Even if the hyper side was a little finny sometimes, it wore you out since you had to keep an eye on him all the time. It wasn't that usual in a guy like his age.

But I love Dougie no matter how he is. Just as long as he is Dougie. Himself.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen. – Dougie's Pov

"Are you not going to write any thing, Dougie?" Fletch asked as he walked over so that he was standing in front of where I was sitting.

"No…" I muttered, letting my gaze rest on the floor.

"You know, you're also in the band. You can try to put a little effort in it, you too. It's not only Harry, Danny and Tom who are going to work. Otherwise you won't have to be in the band. Understood?"

I could feel the happy part of me die away slowly, starting to feel a little down. And I didn't know why I started to feel like I did.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"Now get your ass over to the others and help them with the writing." Fletch snapped before disappearing somewhere else.

Sighing, I stood up from the little sofa and went over to the others. Sitting down on Harry's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying sitting like that, as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"I feel sick, Harry…" I whined quietly.

I could feel my whole stomach turning, my head started to feel heavy and my breathing was slow as I tried to take deep breath – thinking it all would be normal again.

Suddenly it was like I had stomach-cramp and I fisted the back of Harry's shirt tightly in my hands, noticing how Harry started to panic.

"Dougie?" Harry said, trying to sound calm.

Gently he made me stand up on the floor, standing up himself before picking me up in his arms.

"Where are you going, Haz?" Danny asked, following Harry as he walked up to the first floor with me.

"I'm taking him home. Can't you see how pale he is?" Harry answered, walking over to the door.

"But can't he stay here? He can rest here to. Fletch will be furious as he notices that you've went home with Dougs."

"I don't care, Danny!" with that Harry stormed out of the house and over to the car, placing me in the seat, before he started the drive home.

My whole body heated up and black spots were dancing in front of my eyes, causing me to blink hysterically to try to get them away.

"H-Harry…" I whimper before it all goes black.

Opening my eyes, I found that I was laying in my bed, the cover tightly wrapped around me. And next to me, Harry laid.

"Dougie?" he said, as I shuffled around. "You're awake again."

"What happened?" I ask quietly.

"You passed out in the car." He moved closer to be. "God you're cold sweating."

"I don't feel good, Haz…" as I whimpered he wrapped his arms around me, wiping away the sweat from my forehead gently.

"Oh baby…" he placed a small kiss on my cheek, before pulling the thin cover over us more. "Just relax…"

Doing as he said, I relaxed, taking deep breaths.

My whole body was burning and my head felt as if it was a huge rock. Pounding hysterically. And all I wanted to was to disappear.

"Sleep a little, Dougs. Maybe you feel better then." Harry whispered softly in my ear, stroking my cheek. Slowly I let my eyes close, resting my head against Harry's chest.

The last thing I heard was the phone ring. And the last thing I felt was Harry carefully moving away from me, rushing out of the room.

Then I fell asleep.

Harry's Pov

"Harry! Get your fucking ass over here!" Fletch shouted the second I picked the phone up. "And bring Dougie!"

"B-But he's sick. Fletch, I don't think it's good for him to be writing and everything if he's feeling so bad. He's cold sweating and I think he has a fever." I tried, screwing my face up slightly, feeling so nervous as Fletch was so angry. I knew he wasn't mean, but when he was angry it wasn't that nice.

"Then let him stay in bed, but you're coming over here!"

"Shouldn't I be here and watch him? So that there won't happen anything."

"Get. Over. Here."

Sighing I hung up, quickly running upstairs to check on my boyfriend.

I'm at Fletch's place. Call me if something's wrong. Just stay in bed, Dougie.

Harry xxx

Love you loads.

Placing the little note on the nightstand, I placed a quick kiss on Dougie's burning cheek, feeling so unbelievable bad for leaving him at home.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen. – Dougie's Pov

"Harry?" I croaked as I slowly, opened my eyes, trying to lift my head that was still pounding hysterically, causing me to let it fall back down on the pillow.

Desperately I moved my hands around to find Harry in the bed. But I couldn't feel him anywhere. He was gone.

I wiped the sweat away from my forehead before I tried to sit up, my eyes wandering around the room as I tried to spot Harry anywhere. But the only thing I found was a note laying on the nightstand.

I'm at Fletch's place. Call me if something's wrong. Just stay in bed, Dougie.

Harry xxx

Love you loads.

Groaning I placed the note back on the nightstand, before this weird feeling went through my whole body, and I ran the quickest I could to the toilet, throwing up the second I dropped down in front of it.

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I kept throwing up, thinking I was going to die because of it. It never stopped.

"Oh god…" I croaked as I clutched my chest, this weird pain going through it, and I knew why. The same thing happened again. Like last time, when I passed out on that gig.

I just hoped that nothing would happen. Since Harry wasn't home.

Falling onto the floor, I curled up in a little ball, letting the frightened tears fall down my cheeks.

Why did Harry leave me to go to Fletch? He could've stayed with me.

Harry's Pov"Did I tell you that you were allowed to just go home like that?" Fletch snapped as I entered his house for the second time that day.

"No…" I answered quietly.

"Then why did you go home? Why didn't you stay here with Dougie? He could've rested here too."

I could feel guilt wash over me as I thought of Dougie. How anything could happen. He could have been dizzy, wanting to go downstairs. He could fall down the stairs.

"Because he looked really ill! I wanted to get him home. And I think I did the right thing to take him home, since he passed out in the car! He looked really pale. And I'm sure that he still is. He had no reason to stay here!" I shouted, suddenly feeling so angry.

Fletch watched me with shock written all over his face, before he glared at me.

"Go down to Tom and Danny." He said.

Just as I was about to do down to them, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Sighing, I picked it up.

Dougie

My heart started to beat faster as I quickly answered. "Dougie?"

"H-Harry… Please come home…" He groaned in the phone. A groan because of pain.

"I can't… Is anything wrong?" Another groan was heard, followed by a whimper. "Dougie please, is something wrong?"

"I feel really s-sick… and it h-hurts… so much…" he whimpered.

"What hurts?"

"M-My chest… I think I threw up t-too much…"

"Baby I'm coming. Just stay where you are." Quickly, I ran to Fletch while putting the phone in my pocket again.

"Fletch I really need to go home. Something's wrong with Dougie. His chest. I can't let him be home alone if something would happen. You have to understand. Please. I beg you." I whimpered, feeling close to tears because of worry and fear.

"Then I'm going with you. I need to see it with my own eyes." He answered before walking towards the front door.

Was that some weird joke? Having to see it with his own eyes?

We all drove home, the ride feeling as if it was for a year.

Desperately I sat in the back seat, fiddling with my fingers, all sorts of thoughts going through my head.

Arriving to the house, I nearly threw myself out of the car and ran the quickest to the door, locking it up.

The whole house was quiet, not even a whimper or a groan was heard. Nothing.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen. – Harry's Pov

With slow steps I entered Dougie's room, trying to prepare myself for what I could see. My breathing was quick, as my heart felt as if it was in my throat, beating painfully fast.

"D-Dougie?" I said quietly, walking towards the bed. "Dougie!" there he laid on the floor, on his side, the phone resting in his hand. Quickly I dropped down next to my boyfriend, rolling him over so that he was laying on his back instead. Desperately I searched for a pulse, relieved as I found one.

"Dougie, please wake up. Please, baby." I whimpered as I stroked his cheeks, his hair, even placing small kisses on his dry lips.

"Harry, what's going on?" came Fletch's voice, not that angry and stern as it was before, this time it was softer, caring. How he could just change…

"D-Dougie…" was all I could say. Before Fletch pushed me away and started to check Dougie, all I could do was to watch.

"Danny! Tom!" he shouted, before starting to slap Dougie's cheeks gently, trying to wake him up. "Get wet cloths." Fletch said as Danny and Tom appeared in the door way, both of them curious about what was happening.

Fletch lifted Dougie's motionless body up from the floor, moving him over to the bed.

"I told you I should've stayed home." I whimpered, first looking at Fletch the over at Dougie, who soon was tucked down in the bed.

"So you're saying that it's my fault that he passed out?" Fletch snapped, turning his head around to face me while stroking one of Dougie's hands slowly.

"N-No…"

"Then don't say anything."

It was actually Fletch's fault in a way. If he would only have let me stay at home instead of going back to his place, I would've had a chance to look after Dougie.

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he handed Fletch the wet cloth, which he started to dab on Dougie's forehead and cheeks. Slowly cooling him down a little.

"Dougie has passed out…" Fletch muttered. "You can take over here, Harry. Your boyfriend – your responsibility when he's sick and in a condition like this. I never thought I'd have to look after you like this, as if your small children. Or at least you Harry, and Dougie."

But it wasn't Dougie's fault. He couldn't help that he passed out.

Slowly I sat down next to Dougie's bed, watching him all the time, just waiting for him to wake up.

Sighing, I started to move the cloth over his forehead, my eyes screwed up as I watched how sweat showed up on his cheeks.

"Oh Dougie… Please wake up baby. I love you." I said quietly, cocking my head to the side as he didn't move.

It felt like years, but it wasn't that much time that went, and Dougie was still unconscious. I never expected him to be out for that long. But I guess mixing being sick and then groan and everything because of his chest, it really wasn't pleasant. The pain might have been too much to take.

A low, pain filled groan was heard, making me snap back to reality.

"Dougie?" I panicked, watching how my boyfriend suddenly started to shuffle around.

"H-Harry?" he said as a groan, his eyes opening, instantly getting stuck on me. "What happened?"

"You passed out, baby…" I whimpered, stroking his cheek.

"L-Lay down next t-to me?" he asked quietly, groaning in pain once again. Quickly and without saying anything, I crawled down next to him. And in a second he was like glued to me, his head buried in my chest. "It hurt so badly, Haz… I-I just… I don't know what happened. And I'm so s-scared…"

I'd never heard him say that he was scared. You could notice it sometimes, but it wasn't that often. But the fact that my Dougie, my hyper, happy, annoying Dougie said that he was scared – didn't bother me at all.

It would be horrible to be in his clothes right now. Having to take that pain he has to. And if I could, I would switch places with him.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen. – Harry's Pov

Slowly I let my eyes fall on my boyfriend that laid next to me, his face buried in my chest as he desperately groaned and moved around. He fell asleep a while after he'd woken up again, but he didn't look as if he was sleeping peacefully or calmly, he kept shuffling around, the groans being let of his lips time after time, his eyes closed but scrunched up.

Fletch had been in the room to check on him for a few times, sighing every time he left a few minutes later, and all the time he muttered something about being sick of us.

I sighed as I turned around slightly, stroking Dougie's hair a little before I pulled the covers over us both, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Harry…" slowly I opened my eyes to see Tom's panicked and worried face above me, and instantly I tried to find Dougie next to me, the feeling of not having his head on my chest starting to worry me. "Dougie's on his way to hospital again."

"What?" I shouted, suddenly being wide awake because of the news. "Why?"

"Danny came into the room, finding Dougie shuffling around madly in the bed, pain filled groans and whimpers leaving his lips before he got unconscious. We gave him a few minutes to wake up but as he got colder and colder we got Fletch to call an ambulance."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I shouted while stepping of the bed, racing down the stairs, Tom following me closely.

"We didn't want to worry you, so we decided to wake you up as the ambulance had left. Sorry mate. But you would've been panicked."

"Oh really? How would you have felt if it was your boyfriend in that situation?"

Tom coughed lightly, cocking his head to the side while stepping out of the house.

"Haz, I don't have any boyfriend, I'm not even gay."

"Oh, sorry, what if it would've been your girlfriend in that situation. Just imagine it, Tom. I'm frightened for him. What if it's something serious? What if he dies? What should I do with my life? Try to live it as if nothing's going on, pretend that everything's fine and ignore the frightened feeling every time Dougie groans out of pain and starts grasping at his chest? Tom, he scares me. It all scares me and now I wasn't there for him. He needs me and I need him. I need to be with him all the time so I'm there if something happens. Also to be there for him just generally. He's my everything."

Tom started the engine as we'd gotten into the car, quickly starting to drive towards the hospital. I could see that he felt bad about letting me sleep when Dougie was taken away. But I was sure that it wasn't his idea. It was probably Fletch who stopped him and Danny from waking me up. It wouldn't surprise me if it was.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to go through all this. But think about Dougie. He's the one that has a hard time. Maybe,-"

"That's why I need to be there for him!" I shouted. "Didn't you listen to what I said?"

"I did. And in my ears it seems like you only think about yourself. You should think more about Dougie. He needs it."

"I know very well that he needs it. That's why I didn't want to spend more time at Fletch's place as Dougie started to look sick. That's why I wanted to be at home with him. That's why I felt bad about leaving him when Fletch called. Is that really to think about myself? Because I was really thinking about Dougie. I love him more than anything in life. He's really my everything and I'm happy to have him. I really don't want to lose him. Every night before I fall asleep I think about him. I think about how happy he usually is. His jokes and everything. How hyper he can be. And I regret how angry I was after a while because of his jokes and pranks. But I actually love them. They're a part of him. If he wouldn't do all that, it wouldn't be Dougie. Because Dougie is full of jokes, pranks, annoyance. He's himself. He doesn't care if we say that we hate him or anything. He knows we love him and every day I make sure I say it at least one time. Just to let him know that I do. I'm sure he knows that we love him, but sometimes it actually looks like he thinks that we do hate him. Though, the next day he's himself again. I know he needs me and I know he needs my love. I don't think about myself only, I just think about what I would do if I lose him. If my life would be nearly the same or if it would lose all its colour and all its meaning."

I looked over at Tom, seeing him watch me with tear-filled eyes, his face missing the usual smile and happiness.

"I'm sorry. I do also love him and it really wouldn't be the same without him. But just…put the thoughts away because he's going to be fine. We're all going to be fine."

"Tom… I think… We won't be fine if you don't look at the road!" I shouted panicked, my eyes widening in fear as Tom turn his head back to the road and desperately tries to steer the car away from the truck coming right towards us.

Not that he was prepared on a huge truck coming, which caused the tires to give away a weird, screeching sound as it turned, but the truck still hit the back of Tom's car, causing it to turn the other side and flip over.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen. – Danny's Pov

Quickly I ran after the paramedics who rolled Dougie into the hospital, unshed tears glistering in my eyes as I got grabbed in, not allowed to go any further with them.

"You're not allowed to go with him. The doctors need to find out what's wrong. After that you can see your friend. If it's not too serious." A nurse said kindly before showing me the way over to a few chairs, where I sit down – waiting for Tom and Harry to arrive.

If we would've just been with Dougie. Or at least let Harry be with him at home, all that probably wouldn't have happened. If I'd made Fletch change his mind, Dougie would've been fine. If we just would've stayed home or anything like that.

I just couldn't think of what to expect when the doctors were done with Dougie. What if it really was serious? What if they couldn't help him? What if we lost him? Where the hell were Tom and Harry? Of course Harry would've been there by that time. He and Dougie were inseparable.

"Oh come on Tom…" I mumbled to myself. I stood up violently, starting to pace the waiting room as I glanced over at the corridor they brought Dougie what felt years ago, before looking over at the main doors – just waiting for Tom and Harry to storm through them, where Harry then would rush over to me and ask me where Dougie was and if he was okay, what was wrong.

Soon my wishes were answered, but not the way I wanted.

The main doors to the hospital flew open, and the sight of the person who laid on a bed made me shriek in horror.

Harry. Blood all over his face, his eyes closed and his shirt open where these weird wires were put. As they pushed the bed, his head lolled to the side.

My whole world started to spin as just a few seconds later the doors flew open once again, this time Tom on another bed.

Both of them were bloody and dirty, wounds everywhere.

"Two victims of a car accident, both of them in the early twenties. Got hit by a truck. One of them hit their head …" after that I couldn't hear anymore, all information got too much for me to take in.

As the doors flew open for the third time, I thought I would pass out, seeing the images of Harry and Tom over and over again. But before I fell to the floor I felt a pair of arms around me, the feeling of Fletch being there instantly calming me down.

"It's okay, Dan…" Fletch soothed as he dragged me over to the chairs to gently place me in one of them. "They'll be alright."

"W-what if they w-won't…" I sobbed, pulling away from Fletch's grip. "H-How could this happen?"

"I don't know, Dan. But you must calm down. They'll be alright. All three of them. I promise." How could he even promise a thing like that? My three best mates ended up on hospital the same day. Two because of car accident and the third…no idea.

Sighing and wiping the tears away, I stood up to make my way over to the corridor where Tom and Harry had been brought just minutes ago.

I place a hand on the door to the room where the sounds of machines and voices came from. The room either Tom or Harry were in, with the doctors trying to save their lives.

Turning my back against the wall, I close my eyes as I slide down the wall slowly, pulling my knees up to my chin as I ended up on the floor – letting all the unshed tears fall as I wished for my best mates to be okay.

"Where's my son?" I lifted my head slightly at the voice coming from the reception.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you see him yet." The nurse there said slowly.

"For Christ sake I'm his mum!" I watched how Dougie's mum desperately tried to make the nurse let her see Dougie. And I could see how she let the tears shed as Fletch placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Mrs. Poynter, I'm sure Dougie's alright. By the way, have you heard anything from Tom and Harry's parents the latest hour?" Fletch asked. Mrs. Poynter slowly lifted her head.

"No, why?"

"Well there was an accident…"

The next hour I still sat outside the room where one of my mates still were in, while the parents to Tom, Dougie and Harry panicked around even how hard they tried to remain calm.

My head snapped up as the door to the room flew open and a doctor gently grabbed my arm before a few nurses pushed a bed out from the room, Harry laying motionless on it, a bandage wrapped around the top of his head and a tube going down his throat, while there were bruises all over him.

He couldn't be there. He needed to be with Dougie. He was supposed to sit next to Dougie's bed, stroking Dougie's hand while telling him it would be okay. It was all wrong. And all the time I asked myself; how could it all happen?

"Harry!" I shouted desperately, trying to go after the nurses who moved Harry to another part of the hospital – only for someone to grab my arms, preventing me from going anywhere. And instead, I started crying again, slowly feeling how all the energy was drained out of me by all my struggling.

Fletch managed to calm me down after seeing Harry. And instead we all sat down in the waiting room near the part where Dougie was brought.

Many different thoughts floated around in my mind. And I could feel how a panic attack were on its way.

"Okay, so one of you are allowed to see Mr. Poynter. Only one at time." My head snapped up at the voice from a tall doctor, holding his clip board tightly in his hands as he watched us all.

"Danny, you go first." Mrs. Poynter said, smiling weakly at me while I stood up from my chair, nervously following the doctor who took me to Dougie's room.

"He's not awake yet. And take it easy with him, even if he's asleep." The doctors said calmly as he stopped outside a door, slowly opening it to let me into the room.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to ignore the beeping sound from some machine as I nervously and shaking walked over to the bed where Dougie was laying.

"Oh Dougs…" I said quietly while sitting down, placing a hand on his to slowly stroke it with my thumb. "Harry would've been here instead of me… But he… he can't…"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before cocking my head to the side, my eyes studying Dougie, as I sighed and bit my lower lip. "You know how much Harry loves you. And he would've done anything to be here now. I'm sure that he's worried about you even if he's not awake. I'm sorry to say it Dougs, but he was in a car accident."

I knew that Dougie couldn't hear me. He couldn't answer me or anything until he was awake again and I would've told him it again. But I felt just a little better knowing that I'd told him it. It was hard even if he was asleep. Because I knew how close he and Harry were. The fact that both of them were at hospital hurt. They couldn't be there for each other.

I jumped slightly as the beeping from the machine started to go faster, and a low groan coming from Dougie made me nervous, causing me to shake hysterically as I watched him with wide eyes. It was the words coming from him a few seconds later that made my heart ache. The sound of him saying 'Harry'. I had to tell him earlier than I thought I had to. I got more nervous.

"What the fuck…" was Dougie's comment as he scanned the room before letting his gaze fall on me, scrunching his face up. "Dan?"

"Hey Dougie…" I said quietly, trying to force a smile.

"Where's Haz?" he asked groggily, groaning while he let his head fall back on the pillow.

"I…He…In another room…" I took a deep breath before I told him everything, feeling so utterly bad as I saw the sad, confused and worried expressions on his face, the tears glistering in his eyes before he let them fall down his pale cheeks slowly.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen. – Dougie's Pov

Danny told me everything that had happened. And all the time I sat and stared at him, shaking my head as he got to the Tom and Harry part, all the tears I had ran down my cheeks faster than ever and black spots started to dance in front of my eyes, while I started to feel sick. The machine I was attached to started beeping terribly fast and my breathing became rapid before Danny forced me to lay back down after been sitting up in the bed. He had to place both of his hands on my chest as I wanted to get out of the bed even if I was feeling like utter shit.

I wanted Harry. I was desperate to get to by boyfriend. It was horrible to get to know that he had been in a car accident. It should have been me instead. But I was busy being unconscious. Selfish of me.

I never wanted things to get like they did. I wanted them to be as they were before.

"I should get a doctor…" Danny mumbled for himself while looking around him, continuing to hold my panicking form down in the bed.

"No… Don't… Danny… Don't… I just want to get to Harry. Please…" I whimpered, trying my best to relax, hoping Danny wouldn't get any doctor or nurse.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to get you to him? Dougie! You're in a hospital bed! And for some reason you're heart is messing with you! And you want to get to your boyfriend who happened to be in a car accident? I don't dare to remove you from whatever you're attached to! Doug, can't you just stay there until the doctor says you're allowed to leave the bed? I don't want anything to happen." Danny pleaded, ignoring the glare I sent him while relaxing.

"I can actually walk!" I snapped. "I'm not disabled or anything." Danny suddenly stood straight, his eyes looking out in nothing. "What? Danny? Dan, mate, are you awake? Hello! Don't ignore me! Danny! What the fuck are you thinking about mate? Speak to me!" My whole mind exploded and I was suddenly feeling so…ignored…

A weird smile showed up on his face before he turned around, and quickly I tried to understand what he was watching.

The wheelchair.

"You want to get to Harry?" he smirked, and my mouth dropped open as he walked over to the wheelchair that stood abandoned in the corner.

"No. No way, Dan. I'm not sitting in that." I protested, shrieking as Danny removed the wires from me, lifting my squirming and protesting body up from the bed, placing me in the wheelchair.

A growl left my lip as he took some wires, tying me to the chair so that I wouldn't move away from it as he was pushing me to Harry's room.

"Sitting comfy there, little Doug?" Danny laughed as he eyed me. I glared angrily at him, growling as he walked over to me and started wheeling me out of the room and down the corridor.

"This is so embarrassing." I muttered as I watched the people around in the hospital. "No offence to anyone who's actually stuck in a wheelchair. But seriously mate. This is embarrassing. Can't I just walk as a proper person?"

"Doug…" Danny sighed after laughing slightly, clearly amused by it all. "I'm doing the wrong thing by doing this. I removed you from important machines and things. I know how much you love Harry. And I do want you to see that he is okay. If he now is. I've seen him. It isn't a very pretty sight. But I know you want to be with him and that's the reason I'm taking you to him. I'm sure I'm in a lot of trouble if Fletch or some doctor finds out I took you from your bed. I didn't want to in the first place, but seeing you so sad and confused made my heart ache." I smiled slightly at his words.

"Thank you, Danny." I whispered, keeping my mouth shut until we came to a door where Danny stopped. And on the clip-board hanging next to the door, I could read Harry's name, starting to feel my whole stomach twisting at the thought of how he would be. If he looked okay or not, if he was much injured or if he was just a little, if he was awake or asleep. And I hoped he was okay, a little injured and awake. I had to talk to him. I had to ask him if he was okay. I just wanted to be near him.

"You ready?" Danny asked, placing a hand on the door handle, looking at me, pushing the handle down as he saw me nodding at him to do it.

The room was light, and the white walls made the room even lighter. A few machines was placed around the bed with white sheets, covers and pillows, where Harry was laying. His eyes were closed and his head was lolled to the side. A bandage was wrapped around the top of his head and his cheeks were covered in a few cuts. Another bandage was wrapped around his right hand that laid motionless on his stomach.

Ripping myself up from the chair, I threw myself towards Harry's bed, desperately starting to stroke his cheeks, mumbling meaningless words while waiting for him to open his eyes. I had to speak to him. I wanted him to be okay. I wanted to know if something was wrong. But most of all, I wanted to be home again, to snuggle down in either a bed or in the couch with Harry.

"Harry. Baby. Wake up. You have to wake up now. I'm here. Please baby." I pleaded, stroking his cheeks more before leaning down to place a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek.

Surprisingly his eyes opened slightly as I moved my head away. His eyes searched the room as they were fully open, and it was when they finally landed on me that I could see relief in his eyes.

"Hey…" I said quietly, placing my shaking hand on his cheek again, looking deep into his now confused eyes.

"Where…What…?" he mumbled, his eyes scanning the room again.

"You're in hospital." I started, taking a deep breath before turning his head around so that he was facing me again. Before slowly continuing, trying to sound as calm as I possibly could. "You were in a car accident. Danny told me about it."

"Oh… Right… Now I remember…" he sounded so lost as she spoke to me. It was as if something was wrong. And he didn't know it himself. Sure, something was wrong. We were in hospital. So surely things were wrong. But that look on his face. It was worrying.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, standing up from the floor so that I could sit down on the edge of the bed, cocking my head to the side as I watched him, waiting for a reply patiently.

"Yeah… I guess so… Wait… you ended up here too? What's wrong with you?" he looked at me even with even more confusion in his eyes, taking my hand in his, to have something to hold onto, as some way of feeling comfortable.

"The only thing I know is that it's my heart. But no one has said anything about what it is that's wrong with it." I muttered, glancing back at Danny who stood awkwardly next to the door.

"I honestly don't know what it is, Doug!" he growled, making his way over to the bed.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, starting to pull me away from the bed.

"But what I know is, is that you should start walking back to your room. Wait… I mean… You should start getting wheeled back to your room." Danny laughed at the last bit, receiving a confused look from Harry. I was afraid that he would explode out of curiosity. Because it seemed that he only was confused. I couldn't blame him though. "Oh, Haz… Dougie sat in a wheelchair on his way over here. It looked lovely." Harry didn't get any chance to ask before Danny had explained. I would have punched him in the face if I would have been in a mood for it.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen. – Dougie's Pov

Two days later I was still stuck in that bloody hospital, going mental in my own head because of wanting to get home.

To my surprise the doctors said yes when I'd begged Danny to ask them to let me be in Harry's room. They moved me there, making me so unbelievable happy to have Harry near me. Though, I couldn't sit snuggled up with him in his bed because of the wires, but at least he was near me. I wasn't so nervous when I had him.

The doctors couldn't say what was wrong with me. They weren't sure. But it was something about my heart being weak. So when I was messing around it couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to give up. I caused everything on my own. Without wanting to or meaning it. It scared the shit out of me. I wouldn't be able to mess around like I did before if there was a risk I would die! It would be the end of me. Okay, nearly literally.

The one thing that started to concern me after a while, was the fact that I hadn't heard Tom, seen Tom, heard anyone mention his name when they were near me and Harry.

What was wrong with Tom and where were he?

"Haz…" I say quietly, watching over at Harry who lays there in the white hospital bed, his head lolled to the side as he sleeps peacefully, the beeping sound of the machine the only thing that can be heard except from my small calls for my boyfriend to wake up. I rolled my eyes before sighing. "Harry! Wake up, dude!" I had lost my patience when it came to things like that, and I easily got tired of waiting.

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes, sitting up slightly in the bed.

"Doug? What is it?" he sighed, rolling his eyes as he watched me.

"Firstly… I'm bored to death. Not to mention that I'm dying. Secondly, what the hell is wrong with Tom and where the fuck is he?" I bit my lower lip as I saw Harry screw his face up, before he slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Doug, you're not dying. You know you'll be given medicine to take. And about Tom… I don't know. Honestly… I haven't heard from him. Danny hasn't said anything. Neither have Fletch. I'm worried…"

"Same here… What if something's wrong with him? Something bad. What if he's dead and they don't dare to tell us?""

"I doubt they would keep something like that away from us. We just have to keep our ears open, to hear if the doctors says something about him. And then we can just hope he's alright and nothing's wrong with him."

"But it's so hard to not know what's wrong!" Violently I wiped away the tears that started to fall, letting a choked sob off my lips – not able to handle it anymore.

I was crying again for god's sake! I hated to cry. I felt so weak, pathetic and stupid. It was normal to cry, yes. But I couldn't stand it.

"Hey, Dougie, don't cry… Please… It'll be alright." Harry tried, trying to hold back his own tears.

Danny's Pov

I paced the waiting room, not allowed to go into Harry and Dougie for some reason. I screwed my eyes up as I watched the doctors walking around everywhere, entering rooms and coming out of rooms.

"Mr. Jones!" I turned around hastily to see Dougie's doctor coming storming towards me, her clipboard tightly held in her hand. "I wanted to tell you what I've been talking to Dougie about."

Suddenly it felt as if the whole world came crashing down. I had this thought that it would be bad news. That they had been having a serious talk about something bad. The word 'bad' was echoing around in my head and it just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Y-yes… So what's wrong with him?" I asked nervously, my eyes searching the doctors face as she led me over to a few chairs where we sat down, her eyes stuck on me as she watched me with a serious look.

"His heart is weak." She started, making me gasp. "He's put on medicine that will probably make it all better. But for a while he has to take it easy. No jumping around, not too much exercise. I haven't brought this up when I talked to Mr. Poynter, but what I would recommend, is… that he takes a break from your band for a while. A few months until he's fully recovered and we know that there won't happen anything. I know it might be a hard decision, but it's for his best." I just stared at her, unable to get the information right. It couldn't possible to have happened to Dougie. He would be lost without getting to be as he used to be. And the whole taking a break from the band. He wouldn't like those news. Fletch would agree and make him take a break. Dougie wouldn't have a chance to protest against anything. Even if I also wanted him to be okay, and I understood that it was the only thing that could have been done. I still didn't want him to take a break from the band. If he was out for a while, I was out for a while too.

"C-Can I just ask…" I started, bringing my gaze away from the doctor.

"Yes. Of course." She said politely, placing a hand on my arm.

"How's Tom Fletcher? I haven't heard anything about him and how he is. Where is he?"

She took a deep breath before squeezing my arm lightly, making me lift my gaze again.

"He's not that well. He's slipping in and out of consciousness. And I'm afraid to say that you're not allowed to see him until his condition is stabile."


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty. – Dougie's Pov

"I don't know why… But I'm so horny, dude…" I whined as I looked over at Harry, whimpering as I saw how he laughed at me. "It's not funny! Help me, Haz…"

"To inform you, Doug, you're in a hospital. I'm in a hospital. You're supposed to take it easy. We have stuff connected to us. Why are you even horny?" Harry said, trying to suppress another laugh. We sat there in our beds, laughing at each other before I pulled a serious look, making Harry's eyes go wide, as I then smirked.

"Care to go to the toilets?" I smirked, laughing slightly at Harry's surprised expression.

"Mate, are you serious?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me, a strangled laugh left his lips as he just stared at me. "You can't be."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, before focusing on the drip that was connected to me and everything else. Biting my lower lip, I started to pull the needle to the drip out of my arm, whimpering slightly before I took out everything else.

"Doug, no… Dougie… Get back in the bed. I demand you. Back. In. The. Bed. Now, Dougie!" Harry tried as I dizzily stepped off the bed and started to walk towards him.

I giggled before smirking, taking his arms in my hand. I pulled in it so that it was straight, before I removed the drip, ignoring the pleads coming from Harry to not do it. Yet I did. I removed all the stuff before taking his hand in mine, pulling in him.

"Come on, Haz! You'll love it! And you will do me a favour. Cure my horniness. Pleaseee. It'll be fun. Plus, we'll be out of the beds for a while." I begged, giggling again, as he rolled his eyes before doing what I wanted. He stepped out of the bed. Quickly we sneaked out of the room and along the corridor until we saw the signs leading us to the toilet. We only had one problem…

"Shit… It's Fletch!" Harry shrieked, causing Fletch to turn around, an expression as he thought he heard something. "Run!" he pushed me away from him, and quickly I sneaked behind a huge plant, hiding behind the leaves as I wished for Fletch not to see me. I could feel my hardened member throb in my hospital pants, as it was longing for Harry to please it. And instead, I was standing behind a plant, hiding from our manager!

"Doug, you can come out now." Came Fletch's voice from the other side of the plant.

"Dougie's not here." I muttered, immediately realising what I just said. "Uhm, he ran that way." I moved my hand upwards so that was the only body part of me that could be seen, and I pointed at the left. I could hear Fletch sigh before he walked over so that he was standing next to me, knocking on my shoulder as I stood there, holding my breath, my eyes closed as I wished for him to not see me.

"Dougie's not that way either. Because little Mr. Dougie is standing here. Next to Mr. Fletch who wants little Dougie's arse back in the little hospital bed before Mr. Fletch drags little Dougie back to it."

"Uh oh…" I muttered, scrunching my face up as I opened my eyes, turning my head to the side, facing Fletch's slightly annoyed face before he took me by my ear, dragging me out from behind the big plant. "Fletch, ouch… it hurts… Ouch… Ouch..."

"Take it like a man." Fletch sighed as he stared to drag me towards the room. But not without me making any sounds.

"Harry! Harrrrrrry!" I whined, sounding like some fucking owl. "Help. Help. Save me!"

"God, Poynter, you're in hospital and still you act as always! Isn't there any end of it?"

"Fletch, let go of me." I looked over at where Harry was, behind a few chairs. "Haz, you're not getting away with this! I will get my revenge on you! Pfft, leaving your boyfriend for the big, mean manager! What style is that?" I glared over at him, seeing him laugh his arse off quietly.

"Dougie, shut up. This is a hospital and I don't want to get the blame for you being loud in here." Fletch warned as he opened the door to mine and Harry's room, dragging me over to the bed where he then lifted me up. "Stay here and I'm going to get a doctor who can attach the things to you again."

Yeah, sure. Staying. Did I stay? No. The second Fletch shut the door again – I escaped, this time I ran the opposite way, the way Fletch didn't walk.

All the time I walked, I turned around, having this feeling that I was getting stalked. And of course. I got stalked.

"Doug!" Harry laughed as he slapped me on the back of my head, making me turn around and push him away slightly.

"Haz, you bastard! How could you leave me like that? And then do like this? I thought you loved me." I pouted before sighing, turning around to continue walking. "Now where is the toilets…"

It was the biggest mission I'd ever been on. Trying to find the toilets in a hospital. Dangerous. I could get harmed any second. Who knew if some psycho doctor would pop out and stab me in the arse with a scalpel? Danger. That's why I was called Doug 040. Scariest spy ever. And my mate Harry 000. My bait. If something happened I would use Harry. Like some sort of weapon.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one. – Dougie's Pov

"Dougie, I think we should get back before we have the whole hospital staff running after us." Harry mumbles, pulling in my shirt.

"But I'm still horny." I stated simply, rolling my eyes affectingly as I kept walking.

After a whiles walking, I still hadn't found the toilets, and I could feel my cock slowly, slowly loosing its hardness.

"Shit. Oh fuck. Damn. Shit." I swore, starting to stroke my hand in circles over it, wanting it to get harder again so that I could get Harry to please me. When I was searching for the toilets, I wouldn't give up that easily, I wanted to find them, I had Harry. But I just didn't have a hard member. And that sucked.

"Oh my god, Dougie what are you doing?" Harry shrieked, letting go of me.

"I'm not hard anymore!" I whimpered pathetically, letting myself fall down on the cold floor, in a little heap, whimpering and fake sobbing. But I could hear from Harry that he understood that it was a joke, as he tried to suppress a laugh before picking me up from the floor. That's when we heard Fletch's voice, and another voice. A doctor.

"Dougie, I told you we would have people running after us!" he complained with a growl while putting me on my feet on the floor, taking my hand in his as he started to walk fast away, trying to escape the doctor and Fletch. "You're going to be in big trouble when he gets you, you know that, right?"

"No kidding?" I glared at him. In fact, what would really happen if Fletch caught me? I mean, it wasn't as if he would kill me. Well, a little maybe. But not literally.

I stopped abruptly, while Harry just ripped his hand away from mine, continuing to run down the corridor. My eyes widened dramatically as I could see him look back, and while he did that, a nurse came stepping out of a room, starting to walk towards where Harry was walking.

"Haz… Watch out for-," I started, but not quick enough as I saw Harry run straight into the nurse "…the nurse. How stupid can he be?"

"How stupid can you be?" came a voice from behind me. Not that I really reacted.

"I'm not stupid. I'm smart. Don't bully me…" I rolled my eyes before I finally realised that I was actually talking to someone. "Hang on a second… What… Oh fuck."

I turned around slowly, to see Fletch and a doctor standing behind me, a syringe in the doctor's hand, and a smirk plastered across Fletch's face.

"Dougie, didn't I tell you to stay in the room? Now, if you please do as we say, the syringe won't be necessary. If you don't do as we say, it will be necessary. Your choice."

"And why would you use that against me? It's not as if I'm some fucking lunatic. Why sedate me? Fuck, Fletch, I'm in a hospital, horny as fuck and I'm bored. What would you have done? Stayed in a bed?"

"It only makes your body go numb. It's necessary because you won't stay in your room. If you keep escaping it really is necessary. And they will lock you in. Maybe they will even move you away from Harry?"

I started to shake my head and back away, my eyes stuck on Fletch's smirking face as they both walked towards me, the doctor having the syringe raised in the air. They would never make me leave Harry. That would be one step too far in all that. They couldn't take me away from him. It would tare me apart.

Harry's Pov

"There you are! You're Harry Judd, aren't you?" the nurse said sternly, grabbing me by my arm. "Your manager told me to keep an eye after you. And that other kid in your band. The Dougie one. Where is he?"

I bit my lower lip, screwing my face up as she dug her nails into my arm.

"Ouch… shit… you're hurting me… ouch…" I muttered, gasping, groaning and whimpering while I tried to get away from her tight and strong grip.

"Where's the other one?"

"Probably in trouble if I'm correct."

"Well, if so, I suppose your manager is taking care of him. And the only place you are going is back to your bed. Understood?" she took a tighter grip on my arm, making me gasp before quickly answering.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Now please, you're hurting me… Let go of me."

Soon I was back in my bed, the things attached to me again. And I could only wait for Dougie to return. Did it really take so long to catch him? Surely they had gotten him.

I sighed as I laid back down in the bed, biting my lower lip as my thoughts stopped at Tom. I still had no idea about where he was. And if he was okay. Couldn't someone just have told us? Instead of leaving us worried about him.

It didn't take so long before I sat up right in my bed again, listening to the sound of Dougie's blabbering. He honestly sounded as if he was drunk.

"Fletch… you know… I've always loved…you. By far the bestest…manager in the whole wide world. You know. And if… if I had to die for someone… it would.. definitely…definitely be you…" Dougie slurred as Fletch came into the room with him in his arms, placing Dougie on the bed while sighing.

"Yes. Yes. You've told me that for about five times now." Fletch said with annoyance in his voice. Before he turned to the doctor. "Is there some way to shut him up?"

"Only if we get him to sleep." The doctor answered while he attached the things to Dougie again, who giggled madly as the drip was getting fixed.

"Is that… drugs?" Dougie raised an eyebrow while slurring. "Looks so shiny and pretty."

"No. It's just to prevent you from getting dehydrated." The doctor explained.

"What have you done to him?" I asked after a few minutes watching, how Dougie giggled and asked the most stupid questions you could ever hear.

"Well, he didn't really react the way we expected him to, by the injection. And I have no idea why. Odd." The doctor muttered as he filled a syringe with something.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped as he took Dougie's arm, moving the needle closer to it.

"Heey, more drugs. I'm gonna end up as a druggie. Druggie the drug attic…addict… That hurt!" Dougie whined, his eyes wide as the doctor then pulled the needle out.

"We have to do it. For all of us. We can't have him running around in the hospital. By the way, would you have been able to cope with the oddness from him when he is like that? Seriously?" Fletch asked as he pointed to Dougie who were by then measuring his fingers, before his head fell back to the pillow and he was sleeping deep.

"Maybe… But then again, that way is probably better for him." I answered.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two. – Dougie's Pov

It was all black. Just black. The simple colour black. What had they done to me? Killed me? Why was everything just black?

"Dougs?" came a voice. I recognised it. I'd been kidnapped, hadn't I? "Doug, baby, you're whimpering! Open your eyes." I was whimpering? Oh, I was. I never noticed it.

Slowly, very, very slowly, I started to open my eyes, sighing in relief as I didn't see black anymore. I was okay. But what happened?

"Harry… Can you explain…?" I muttered, glancing over at my boyfriend who was hiding a laugh as I just laid there, so defeated as I never found the toilets. My dick wasn't hard anymore. It felt awful. Really, it did. I wanted to find the toilets so badly, but the thought that I never did, it just hurt me so, so much.

"Well, I suppose that Fletch caught you. Then they put you to sleep. Because you reacted weirdly at something, that made you act as if you were drunk. And you told Fletch that he's the best manager in the world and you would die for him if you had to die for someone. It was amusing." Harry said, laughing hysterically as he was done telling me. It was a bit fun to hear, but damn, it was embarrassing.

"Is Fletch mad at me?" I said quietly, starting to fiddle with my fingers.

"Well, I don't know really. He didn't seem to be. Just a little annoyed. I think it's all okay now. I mean, we're back in our beds and everything…" Harry answered with a sigh.

"That's the problem!" I suddenly shouted. "We're back in our beds. I don't want to be in this fucking bed. I hate hospitals. I'm not supposed to be here. I want to go home."

Harry sighed sadly before he did something that surprised me so enormously much. He pulled the drip-needle out together with the rest of the wires, before he walked over to my bed. He lifted me up slightly before sitting down under me, taking me in his arms.

Annoyed, I pulled out the drip needle, so that I could move my arms as much as I wanted, and to wrap my arms around Harry properly.

"I know you want to go home. And I want to go home too. I don't like it here. None of us do. I understand you, baby. But you have to stay here until they say you're allowed to go home. Please stay strong and calm, obey and don't do anything stupid. Just listen to the doctors. If they say that you should stay in bed, then do it. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to die because of your problems with your heart."

I sighed sadly and bit my lower lip before nuzzling my head into Harry's chest, groaning slightly out of boredom before I pulled away to instead place a small kiss on Harry's lips.

"I'll try… I supposed…" I muttered with another sigh following. Harry smiled sweetly before he stroked my hair calmly, wrapping his arms around me after that, to just hold me close and tight for a long time.

Not that it was a long time since a nurse soon entered the room, Fletch following.

"What are you two thinking you are doing?" Fletch snapped as he marched over to the bed, his hands on his hips as he waited for us to answer him. He needed answers very quickly and that bothered me very much.

"Dougie has the home-sickness. And I felt that as his boyfriend, I wanted to be close to him and soothe him. Sorry, Fletch…" Harry tried, before the nurse got me off the bed so Fletch could drag Harry back to his own bed. And as always, I shouted and kicked to get to Harry, receiving embarrassed and annoyed glances from Fletch all the time.

"Please, could you two boys stop removing the wires all the time?" the nurse said with a very annoyed tone as she attached me to the things again.

"Why should we?" I frowned, pulling the drip out again. It hurt, but it was worth it because the nurse got pissed off, she never showed it so much though. "It's annoying to have all the things there. Really, it is."

"But you have to have them there. So please, don't remove anything." She half snapped after been putting the drip back, making her way over to Harry to put his things back.

"Oh God you're all so sensitive." I rolled my eyes before my head snapped to the side as I heard a light cough, coming from Fletch who had a serious expression plastered on his face as he actually kept his face away from me. "What? Do I have something in my face? Why can't you look at me? Do I look horrible?"

"No, Dougie, it's not that. But I need to talk to you about something. There will be some changes because of what's going on with you. And you won't like the news. I can already now say that I'm deeply sorry about what you will hear." He said slowly, and a bit quietly. He was only making me more and more nervous with everything he said. I got scared for what I would hear. I didn't want him to tell me since I wouldn't like it. He could've just kept his mouth shut and left me and Harry in our room instead of coming with bad news or anything.

"Fletch… I'm not sure if I want to hear if it's bad or anything…" I muttered, my gaze falling on my hands, as I was fiddling hysterically with my fingers.

"But you have to hear is at some point, Doug! You can't escape it. And I need to tell you now, and Harry, you can also listen because it's partly about Tom." Fletch snapped.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three.- Dougie's Pov

"No. No. No. I don't want to hear it!" I whined, shaking my head hysterically as I did my best to remove my gaze away from Fletch's annoyed face.

"You have to hear it." Fletch sighed. "I will tell you and there's nothing you can do about it. It has to come out some time. You won't like it, I know that. You don't want to hear it, I know that. There are lots of things in this world you don't want to do, Dougie."

"Dougie, just… listen to him, okay?" Harry said softly, making me whimper at the so soft tone that I thought I would die.

Fletch took a deep breath before he pulled out a chair to sit down, looking right into my eyes that I still tried to move away from watching him, but I couldn't.

"Firstly, you will be on a break from the band…" he started, making my eyes go wide, my jaw drop and I think I even stopped breathing. "The doctor says that it will be the best if you don't jump around and things like that. And when you are on stage you jump around hysterically. That's not good for your heart until you know for sure that you're okay. The band will go on, with a replacement."

I shook my head even more and protested hysterically, whimpering and etc.

"No, you can't make me do that! No, Fletch, no! I don't want to be on a break! I can stand still when I'm on stage! You can't stop me from playing with the band! And a replacement? What the fuck?" I shouted, for the hundredth time removing the wires before I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

"Dougie Poynter, you stay in here young man." Fletch warned as he placed a hand on my arm, starting to pull me back. But I ripped myself away from him and threw the door open before I ran down the corridors, the last thing I heard was Harry telling Fletch to leave me alone.

"Oh great." I muttered as I saw the toilets. I couldn't find them when I needed them, and now I just ended up outside them! But hey… I found them in a way…

Sighing sadly I opened the door and went into one of them, sitting down on the other side of the door, with my back resting against it. There I wiped away all the tears that had fallen while I'd been running from my room.

I didn't want to take a break. I knew I would still see Harry, Tom and Danny, but what about standing on stage? Recording? Meeting the fans? Taking a break meant that I wouldn't be able to do all those things. And that was what I loved most. But mostly standing on stage and touring. I would be dead without doing any of it.

It hurt even more that they decided to have a replacement. It would've been a little nicer if they would've put the whole band on a break instead of only me!

"Dougie? Are you in there?" Great, Harry… "Baby, if you're in there, then please open the door. I don't want you to be sad. You know I love you so much."

Biting my lower lip, I stood up and un-locked the door so that Harry could slowly open the door and go in to me. His face had a sad expression as he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms protectively around me, rocking me side to side slowly as he made soothing noises, as I started to cry silently again.

"D-Did you know anything about it?" I said quietly, burying my head in his chest again.

"No… But Fletch told me more after you'd escaped. You won't like that so much more…"

"What? What now then?"

"They're sending you back to your mum's place. You'll be living with your mum and sister for a few months." A weak sob escaped my lips as I tried to think that he never said that. How the hell could Fletch just make that decision without my opinion? Why would I want to leave my best mates? Even if I deeply loved my family, I still wanted to stay with the band. I didn't want to go anywhere. "Just let it out, baby… Just cry…"

"I don't want to leave you…" I whimpered into his chest, a small sob following.

"I know… I don't want to leave you either…" he murmured, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Come on, Doug, we have to go back to the room. Fletch mentioned Tom, you know. And I want to know what's wrong with him."

"Okay…" I murmured as Harry started to lead me out of the toilets, his arms still wrapped around me comfortingly and lovingly. He placed small kisses on my neck while walking, making me smile weakly.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four. – Dougie's Pov

On our way back, we met Danny. I hadn't seen him for a while, and by just seeing him hurt as the fact that I also had to leave him, hit me. I still couldn't believe it. They were taking me away from the persons that I love more than anything.

"What's wrong, Dougs?" Danny asked quietly, placing a hand on my back while continuing to walk towards mine and Harry's room.

"He's upset because Fletch decided to send him back to his mum's place, while taking a break from the band. It's just so unfair." Harry muttered.

"So Fletch told you about it?" I stopped abruptly and turned around to face Danny, his eyes widening as he saw how upset and slightly angry I was.

"You knew about it?" I asked quietly, taking a step away from them both. "You never told me if you knew? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let Fletch do it?"

"I'm sorry, Dougs… I knew about it. I just weren't allowed to see you. I decided that if you would take a break from the band, I would too. I don't want to play and everything without you. It won't be the same." Danny said quietly, his gaze resting on the floor.

I didn't say anything after that, I just let Harry lead me into the room and over to the bed, where then Fletch ripped me away from Harry to push me down in the bed.

"Stay." He said sternly to me as the nurse came into the room again to sigh and put the wires and such on their places again.

"Why are you doing this to me, Fletch?" I spat, glaring at him as the nurse left. "How can you just take me away from my best mates. Away from my boyfriend?"

"It's for your own best, Dougie. Would you rather jump around hysterically, and then end up in hospital all the time? You can't even be here now, because you want to get out of the bed all the time. You remove the wires and you just don't keep yourself calm. The best thing for you is to let you take a break and move back to your family for a few months. It'll only be two or three. You can survive without Tom, Dan and Harry those months. Besides, you have a chance to write letters or you can send them e-mails." Fletch sighed before sitting down on the chair again, this time looking from me over to Harry. "Plus, I need to talk to you guys about Tom." I took a deep breath, my gaze travelling nervously from Danny, to Harry and then to Fletch. "He's not well. In the accident he hit his head pretty hard and now he's floating in and out of consciousness. It'll take a while before he's well again. But he will recover, the doctor says."

"Can't we see him?" I whimpered, wiping a way a small tear that trickled down my sore cheek, my eyes studying Fletch pleadingly.

"They say he needs to rest. I'm the only one of us that has seen him, and he doesn't look so okay… In next week you're allowed to see him. Because they think he has gotten a bit better by then." Fletch sighed again, before standing up. "Sometimes, I don't know why I'm your manager. I mean, look at you all. Acting like small children. Dougie runs around in the hospital, hiding, playing. I have three of you written on the hospital list, and the fourth running around like a lost chicken."

"Heey! I'm not doing that!" Danny protested, knitting his eyebrows together as he snapped his head around against Fletch who just rolled his eyes.

"You do. End of." Fletch raised a finger towards Danny, who stepped back as Fletch walked closer to him.

"I want you two to do as the doctor and nurses says, or else I will give you, Dougie, a longer break from the band than you thought you would get, and you Harry, I'll kick you out of the band. Now, stay in bed, in this room, don't run out of the room and play around. It isn't fun when the doctor's complain about you two." Fletch threw the door open before storming out, leaving Danny standing there with wide eyes.

"What a short temper!"

"I hear you, Danny Jones! I haven't left yet!" Fletch called from outside the door that Danny quickly shut, before sitting down next to my bed.

"I hate him…" I muttered.

"Haa. That wasn't what you said when he had found you after you'd been playing a spy that ran around looking for the toilets." Harry laughed. "By then he was the best manager in the world and you loved him."

"Spies? Toilets? What?" Danny said confused, his eyes darting from me over to Harry. "I don't want to know. No, I don't."

"Exactly. You don't. Okay, I can say two words… Horny Dougie." Harry smirked at me.

"Shut up, Haz." I growled. "I never found the toilets back then, anyway. Not until earlier. And I didn't even want to get to the toilets earlier! It's so unfair!"


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five. – Dougie's Pov

1½ Weeks later

I hated that goddamn fucking hospital. The food was awful and the nurses were so ignorant and bitchy when they actually spoke to me and Harry. Well, obviously me.

I tried to count the times me and Harry went out of our beds, sneaking around on the hospital, but the times were so many that I actually forgot how many. And of course how many times the nurses started to shout at us when they catched

I took Harry's hand in my smaller one, taking a deep breath as we stood outside the room that Tom was in. They finally let us meet him, as he wasn't slipping in and out of consciousness all the time. It was great with some good news. And the fact that Tom was getting better step by step. He was the one that was hurt the most in the car accident, which made him get better slower than Harry, who was recovering so fast. He had gotten better just right after it. But not Tom. As said.

"Are you ready?" Harry murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist, while I placed my hand on the door handle to open the door.

"Yes. I am. I've been longing to see Tom again." I said. Slowly we both entered the room, being greeted by the damp light, the room completely quiet except from the beeping from some machine that made my heart beat faster as I listened to the sound.

We both walked quietly over to the bed, looking at Tom's sleeping form, before Harry slowly and gently placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. Om's eyes snapped open and he blankly stared at us. Before he realised who it was, and his smiles curved into a smile, showing his dimple.

"Hey guys…" he croaked. "Sorry, I mean… Hey lovers."

"Oh we've missed you Tom… We haven't seen you for a while…" I whimpered as I pulled away from Harry to lean down and wrap my arms around Tom's neck.

"Ouch… Take it easy, Dougs. My neck hurts slightly…" he laughed softly as I pulled away, his brown eyes connecting with mine. I'd missed that smile. Really much.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I blushed madly, moving back to Harry, who immediately wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"We have bad news." Harry said quietly, both of us watching Tom's now worried face, bringing our gazes to the floor as we couldn't face him anymore.

"What?" Tom said with a shaky voice, worry evident in it as he sat up slightly in the bed.

"Dougie's going to take a break from the band. He will move back to his mum and sister for a few months. We've protested and everything, but Fletch is still going to put him on a break. No matter how much we say no and hate it."

Tom sat there in his bed, gawping as he watched me and Harry, he shook his head slowly before he started to speak, clearly surprised.

"But… But… He can't do that! I'm not continuing in the band if Dougie's not there! I won't accept it. Fletch just can't do like that. He can't send Dougie away like that! No! No! Just no! I won't… If Dougie's on a break, so am I."

I smiled weakly as I watched Tom, happy in a way that the guys were standing up for me. Instead of just being like 'oh, he's having to take a break for a few months. Hooray'. It meant so much to me.

"Time's up." A nurse said as the door opened. She fake smiled at us as Harry and I glared at her, patting Tom on his shoulder before slowly leaving.

One week later I was let out of hospital, which meant that Fletch would drive me to my mum's place. It wasn't a pleasant drive there, and I snapped loads at Fletch.

He had forced the rest of the band to keep playing, as he didn't want the whole band to take a break, just because I did. I still didn't want to do it.

"Fletch, stop the car, I need to pee." I muttered as I rolled my eyes at Fletch who laughed and kept driving.

"No, you don't." he said, not sounding so arsed with having to drive me to my mum.

"Fine." I growled. "Then I'll pee right here, right now, in your car."

"No, you're not. I know what you are planning on doing. If I stop the car and let you go to the toilet, you'll run away. Don't think I'm so stupid, Dougie. Because I know you. After been working with you since you were fifteen, I know you very well."

"Which are my favourite boxer shorts?"

"The Toy Story ones."

"Damn…" he did know me. Not even Tom, Danny or Harry knew which pair was my favourite. And Fletch did! What the fuck?

"Look, I'll stop the car as a gas station so you can find a toilet there…" Fletch said, trying to sound calm. Suddenly hope started to rise in me. "But… I'll go with you." And there the hope faded away again.

"Fine…" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at Fletch who frowned.

Five minutes later Fletch found a gas station with a toilet. It was the most stupid thing I'd ever experienced. Sure, I was famous. People would think he was following me to the toilets because of that. But how many famous persons bring their manager to the toilet?

"Fletch, can you please just look away? It's not very funny to have your manager seeing your willy. Look away, dude!" I snapped, hiding my privacy until Fletch turned away. "So. You can at least show some damn respect."

"Hurry up, Doug. Your mum expects you to be home soon. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you. Your sister too."

"Yes, they'll be so amazingly happy to have me home again. As happy as monkeys gets when they get their bananas. Dude, did you bring my bass from your place?"

"No. Which one do you mean?"

"The yellow one!"

"No, I never took that one. But I took the red and white one."

"But I want my yellow one. Fuck. Doesn't matter. Some day I will be walking home again. I still can't believe I have to leave my mates! Sure, I have mates in mum's town, but not my Harry! I already miss him loads."

"Stop whining, Doug. And you've been peeing for nearly ten minutes now. Come on."

The rest of the drive was so awkward. I didn't speak. Fletch didn't speak. I wasn't allowed to use my Ipod. I wasn't allowed to put on the radio unless I was going to listen to some music from before the world was created.

I swear I could've strangled Fletch any, possible, lovely second.

"There. Home. Now take your bags and run to your mum." Fletch said as he pulled up next to the house.

"I will." I snapped, throwing the door open before taking my bags, sighing as I walked up to the door and un-locked it.

"Mum! I'm home!" I shouted, listening to the sound of my family coming running down the stairs. And it didn't take long before I had both my mum and sister hugging me so that I nearly died. "Mum… Mum… Move…"

"Oh, Dougie I've missed you!" she said happily. "For how long are you staying?"

"Around two or three months." I answered, putting my bags on the floor.

"Did the doctors give you any medicine?" I nodded slowly, rolling my eyes. "Good. Tomorrow we can go and buy you a dog. I'm sure you need a new best mate."

Oh, how she cared about me!

She could've let me go back to the McFly house. There I had three best mates!


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six. – Dougie's Pov

Three days later

"Dougie, hun, is there anything you want me to buy down in the store for you?" mum called up the stairs, the sound of her voice floating into my room where I sat on the floor, looking through different photos of me and Harry. Some of the whole band. I missed him so terribly much that I could hardly live.

"No, I'm fine without anything…" I shouted back in a low voice, sighing before I picked out a paper and a pen.

"Harry,

I hope you get this because I'm missing you so unbelievable much. I can't live without you. I know it's been three days since Fletch drove me to mum's place. But still…

The drive was horrible. I wasn't even allowed to go to the toilet on my own as he stopped at a gas station. Okay, so I wasn't really planning on peeing, because I was trying to escape instead. It was so embarrassing. Then I wasn't even allowed to have music on.

Every night I lay, thinking of you and all our memories. It keeps me alive. Well, not literally, but still.

Mum is happy about having me home. She's been complaining about last Christmas, my previous birthday and all other things I spent with you, Tom and Dan instead of her and Jazz. She wished that I was home instead to celebrate all the things, instead of sitting on my lazy bum playing X-box with you guys. But it's okay, because I never told her that we were drunk instead of playing Harry Potter on X-box. No wait, she thought we played anything involving Winnie the Pooh or what he's called. She doesn't like the fact that 'young, adorable boys in my age' gets drunk. So I'm keeping it a secret.

Oh, and another thing. She bought me a dog the day after I got home. We named him Harry. Please don't ask. But to be honest, mum noticed that I missed you so well… we named him after you. Take it as a compliment, please, Harry. I couldn't stop her from naming the dog Harry before she had done it. And when I finally said that you would be embarrassed, well… she told me to shut up and accept it. Don't worry, I love the dog.

No! Wait! Not more than you though. Because you're my little Haz and you mean the world for me. No dog can replace you. And of course, no other man.

So… Fletch forgot my yellow, sexy bass at his place, so I can't play bass properly, because I just have the red and white, weird one. I don't like that one so it sounds weird. I don't get along with it so good.

How's Danny and Tom? They're behaving, aren't they? Or else send your goldfish on them. You still have the fish I bought you the day before I went, right? If not…

I HATE YOU.

No, sorry. I wouldn't hate you if you don't have the fish. But if you flushed it down the toilet, you flushed me with it. Beware.

Are you enjoying these three months I'm going to be away? Because Fletch called me and said it would be for three months. I bet you are all very happy persons now. The Dougster out of your life's for three months. Me on the other hand, I'll be crying floods because I can't hide Danny's boxers under my bed anymore. I can't mess Tom's room up anymore and I can't cuddle with you. I miss it all.

And most of all, I miss you, Tom and Danny.

Very, very, very much.

And of course my yellow bass that Fletch most probably have destroyed out of anger.

Dougie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, by the way, can you please, Harry Judd, clean my room in your house? Because my mum told me to tell you that it most probably needs cleaning."

I smiled weakly as I folded the letter, writing down the address before I hurried downstairs, stopping as I heard Harry the dog follow me down.

"Oh come on then…" I muttered as I brought Harry when hurried down to get the letter sent to…. Harry…

I could just hope that he would read it and maybe send a letter back.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven. – Dougie's Pov

"Mum! Let me out! I need to check the mail! I'm waiting for something…" I growled as I desperately tried to move my mum away from the front door. It had been two days since I sent the letter to Harry, and most probably there would be something from him.

"What are you waiting for, dear?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"A letter you idiot…"

"From who? A girl? Your band mates?"

"I'm gay! I've told you! I'm gay!" I protested as I sprinted away from her and flew out through the back door and all the way around the house until I came to the letter box.

"Dougie,

I can't say how happy I was when I saw your writing on the letter. I thought I would die. I miss you so fucking much that I can't even say it in words. I want you to come back home. Your replacement is horrible. He can't play bass at all and he's nowhere as amazing as you. He doesn't act the way you do when you get drunk. Nothing is the same without you and I hate Fletch for doing like he did.

Danny has tried to take a break plenty of times because he doesn't want to play when you're not here. I have done the same thing, Tom too. We just don't feel like touring, doing signings, photo-shoots etc. when you're not here.

I miss you baby.

You honestly keep the fact that you're drinking, secret? Oh Dougie! Why can't you just tell your mum that you actually drink? It's normal for fuck sake, dude!

Winnie the pooh? Are you being seriously with me, mate? It seems like your mum is happy to see you again. Erhm, well, sort of?

Harry the dog? Well, sounds great. Ha. Is he as sexy as me or is he as amazing as me? We finally have a baby, Dougs. He can be our baby and we'll call him Harry Junior instead of just Harry. Not to re-name him. But it can be a nickname. I'm not embarrassed about him. Well I blushed a little when I read that part of your letter. And Danny took a picture of me. So you can see it later. Wait, no, I won't show it. I'm going to be so mean that I won't. Sorry, mate.

Oh, and yes, I have the goldfish. I bought a little mate for him yesterday, and Danny thought he could be called Pugsley. I think it fits him, to be honest. He reminds me about you. Exactly the same wacky type as you. Take it as a compliment, thanks. The goldfish from you actually tried to escape, by jumping out of the aquarium. But don't worry, Tom found him. Exactly after he had jumped, Tom opened the door to my room and saw it. Believe me, Tom screamed when he saw it.

You suck Dougie, because you wouldn't be able to be flushed down the toilet. As you said in the letter. Don't worry, babe, I won't flush the fish down the toilet. That would basically be murder and I'm not like that. Honestly. I once killed a spider, but yeah…

Tom's finally feeling loads better. It's nice to not see him be in pain anymore. And it's great to see that he's recovering so well.

Danny… Well… He's still the same old Danny. You hardly notice any mood change or anything. He miss you loads. But he doesn't show it the way I do. He stays the way he always is. Weird and stupid. That's the way we like him, right? He should be as always.

And I'm really not going to enjoy the rest of these three months you'll be away. I miss you so much that it really, really hurts. I miss all your jokes and everything you did.

I know I've said it many times… But most of all, I miss you.

I love you so, so much, Dougie.

And I did clean your room as your mum said. I found a photo album under your bed, and I hope it was okay that I looked it in. I love every picture of us four. It makes me realise just how unbelievable much I love you.

Harry xxxxxxxxxx"

I wiped away a few tears while a sob escaped my lips. It hurt to read the letter. I loved him so much that reading a letter from him made my heart ache and my body longing for him to be close to me. How would I survive three months without him? It wouldn't be possible. Not if I would be as I was when I read the letter.


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight. – Dougie's Pov

3 months later

I thundered down the stairs 9:00 am at the morning, flying out in the kitchen to eat my breakfast quick as hell before I changed clothes, fixed my hair and packed my things.

Fletch would finally pick me and my Harry dog up so that I could get back to the band. My heart didn't mess with me anymore, probably due to the strong medicine I was put on, so I would go to the doctor before I was dropped off outside the McFly house. I was so nervous as Fletch pulled up outside the hospital, and he had to force me to enter it. I refused to go in on my own. So Fletch had to push me in and over to the reception, where we got to know which room we were going to.

"I want you to behave, Dougie. Or else I'll send you back to your mum." Fletch muttered as we sat down in a little room to wait for the doctor.

"You wouldn't dare." I laughed, immediately stopping as I saw the stern look on Fletch's face. He was serious. I could see it on him.

It didn't take long before the doctor entered the room, sitting down in front of me after he shook my hand. His expression was serious, and it made me feel as if something was wrong. I wanted everything to be okay instead.

"We're going to check your heart beat, blood pressure etc. before you're allowed to go. After getting to know if everything is fine with you. Okay?" his face softened as he tilted his head to the side, while I nodded slowly, biting my lower lip.

After a half hour they were done with everything. They'd checked my heart that was fine. The medicine did its job, but I still had to take it for a few more weeks. That sucked because the medicine tasted like shit.

"If there's anything wrong, the please contact us and we'll take care of it." The doctor said politely as I stood up, led out of the room together with Fletch.

As I was back in the car, Fletch turned around to face me, his face not covered with a really stern expression, yet it wasn't soft or that nice.

"Good that you behaved. Now I can take you home to the guys. But let's just take it easy, okay?" He said, trying to sound a little calm and nice as he started the engine.

"Okay…" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest as I rested my head against the car window, thinking about what Harry would say as he saw me. Because Fletch never told Harry, Danny and Tom exactly when I was going to be home again. He just said three months. It would be a little fun to see him. And the time had been going so slow.

Three hours later Fletch stopped the car next to the house. I smiled wide as I threw myself out of the car, shrieking as I saw Harry throw the door to the house open.

"Catch me, Haz!" I screamed as I ran towards him, throwing myself in his arms, immediately wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "Damn, I've missed you. Not even the letters made it that much better. But I loved sending letters like we did. It was fun in a way."

"I'm so fucking glad that you're finally home." Harry murmured as he put me down on my feet, before I got attacked by both Tom and Danny.

"Yay, Doug's home!" Danny shouted in a retard-voice. "It really hasn't been the same without you, little Dougster. Who is that?" we all turned around and looked down on the ground, where Harry the dog came running, waving his little tail in the air.

"That's Harry." both I and Harry said at the same time, laughing as we realised it.

"You two are weird." Danny sighed as he stepped away from us to instead start to cuddle with the dog. Completely abandoning us.

"Good news." Tom started, not continuing before I had nodded. "Your first gig after the break is on Friday." I gawped before throwing my arms around him, nearly killing him.

"I've missed performing so, so much!"

Friday – On stage

"Look who's back!" Tom shouted into the microphone, pointing at me, where I stood at the side of the stage, not showing myself for the crowd before Tom had signalled for me to go out on stage.

Slowly I stepped out in the spot light, making the whole crowd of thousands of girls to scream hysterically, grinning as I watched them jump where they were standing, waving hysterically in the air with their arms.

"You've missed me. Admit it. There's no need in hiding it because I know you've missed me." I laughed into the microphone, making the crowd go even crazier.

"Dougie, can you come up here, behind my drums?" Harry asked. Smiling, I did as he said. I sat down on his lap after I'd placed my yellow bass on the side. Yes, the bass survived at Fletch's place. He didn't ruin it as I thought he would. "Dougie… Baby… What did you get when you were away?"

"Loads of letters." I laughed.

"No, not those. Those are private."

"A dog."

"What is he called?"

"Harry."

"Do you love me?" I turned my face around and watched his amused face. "Well, do you?" The whole crowd went even more crazy as we spoke like that to each other. But I knew that there were those who were jealous. Because of the fact that I was gay, Harry too, they were girls and they didn't have any chance to get together with any of us.

"Yes. I do love you." I giggled.

"Harry!" I snapped back as I continued to watch Harry, now with a confused face. It wasn't until I heard the whole crowd say 'awww' that I understood why Harry called his own name. He shouted for our dog!

Out on stage came little Harry Jr, barking and waving with his little tail as he trotted over and started to lick Danny's face, as Danny had bent down so that Harry Jr was able to actually lick his face. Danny had became close to the little dog, and it was as if he was dating him.

The whole gig went fine, the crowd was amazing and everything just was so great. I loved being on stage again. But I didn't jump around as much as I used to. I took it a bit easy in the beginning. I didn't want to risk anything.

The rest of the night after the gig was spent out. And I swear I was half drunk. I was running around on the street, jumping and dancing as a maniac, receiving laughs from Tom, Danny and Harry. Before Harry started dancing with me. All the time we ran around on the street, making a weird dance while shouting things that no one could understand.

"Harrrry, I want to go home… I feel… feel sick…" I muttered as I stopped dancing and jumping, before I don't know what happened. But I know that I woke up in a bed the next day. Naked.

"What the fuck…" I muttered, wrapping the covers around my lower body before stepping out of the bed, starting to sway around as black spots started to dance in front of my eyes. That's when I noticed that I was in my own room. I frowned before dropping the covers, instead pulling on the nearest boxers that laid on the floor, giggling as I sneaked out of my room and over to Harry's, quietly opening to door to the dark room, calm snores coming from the bed that stood in the other side of the room. Harry laying in it.

Smiling, I slowly crawled down under his covers, shuffling as close as I could to him, before I wrapped my arms around his waist. And there I laid, waiting for my boyfriend to wake up. Sighing, I pulled away after a few minutes, instead starting to draw patterns on his back with my fingers, smiling to myself as I thought of how lucky I am to have him.

I would've been lost without him.

"Harry, wake up baby." I groaned as I once again shuffled closer to him, this time rubbing my face against his back, smiling more as I heard him groan and then I could feel him starting to turn around. "Good morning."

"What time is it?" he mumbled, sighing as he turned around so that he laid chest to chest.

"I don't know." I murmured, nuzzling my head into his chest. "But I do know that I want to be here, in your bed, with you all day."

"Aw, I was thinking about the same thing yesterday, for today, when I brought a very drunk Dougie Poynter home. You should be happy that I wasn't as drunk as you."

"I wasn't that drunk. Only half drunk to-," I was cut of my Harry kissing me. His soft lips were pressed against mine, making me moan slightly and lean back in the bed, so that Harry nearly laid on top of me.

"Doug! Harry! Breakfast!" Tom shouted from downstairs. But we ignored him. I didn't want any stupid breakfast. I only wanted Harry. Nothing else.

"I'm staying here." I murmured, after I'd broken the soft and gentle kiss.

"I knew you would want to do that. I know you rather have all this instead of breakfast. I'm not that stupid, Poynter." Harry smirked.

"Well, I would rather have a kinky moment with you than breakfast. It's a lot nicer, actually."

For a moment I just laid and watched him, while he was watching me. None of us said a word. Our eyes told each other everything we thought, and what we would have said. It was awesome how we didn't have to speak to each other, instead we could just watch each other. I loved that.

"You know, when I came home yesterday, and I ran towards you and jumped into you arms, and you catched me, I can never describe how happy I was then. You make me feel all fluffy and nice inside. A funny feeling. It's amazing, isn't it… How you can bring out a side of Dougie Poynter that no one else have done."

The End


End file.
